¿DIOS O DEMONIO?
by Tavata
Summary: El Teniente Coronel James Sinclair ha regresado a los Estados Unidos después de la muerte de su hermano Gerald, al parecer con la desaparición del Cadillac y la pérdida de la Chispa Suprema un nuevo reto se presenta para los autobots...
1. Chapter 1

I

- Agradezco a todos los presentes su ayuda para que este tratado viera la luz

Todo el salón estaba inhundado por jefes de estado, miembros de la milicia de diferentes países todos reunidos para definir como se llevaría a cabo la reestructuración del gobierno en Afganistán después de la guerra.

El teniente Coronel James Sinclair quien dirigía la coalisión de fuerzas armadas en Afganistán terminó su discurso.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron las palabras del teniente.

Gran discurso- dijo una mujer en traje de noche.

Gracias ¿señorita?- dijo el teniente coronel con educación.

Wallace- dijo la señorita extendiendo su mano- un placer.

James iba a contestar al saludo cuando un mozo llegó.

Señor tiene una llamada de larga distancia- dijo el joven mozo.

........................................................

- James, comunícate en cuanto puedas; me lleve el auto del abuelo

La llamada había sido algo desconcertante para James; su hermano menor, Gerald Sinclair siempre había soñado con usar el automóvil de su abuelo Theodore así que James no entendía el por qué de la llamada.

Mmmmh, ¿es qué Gerald ya lo habrá descubierto?- se preguntó James regresando a la fiesta.

...........................................................

Es extraño como pasan en ocasiones las cosas, James nunca imagino que esa llamada sería la última que recibiría de su hermano.

El teniente Coronel pasaba esa tarde con la señorita Selene Wallace, la señorita Wallace era un miembro importante del parlamento inglés y por consiguiente estaba muy interesada en el papel que jugaban las fuerzas de su Majestad en Afganistán.

El télefono de James sonó distrayendo a ambos de su conversación.

- ¿Si?

James ya no contestó nada, solamente colgó; algo estaba mal.

¿Pasa algo, James?- preguntó Selene.

James no contestó.

¿James? Me estás asustando- dijo Selene acercándose a él.

Mi hermano...- James parecía ausente- mi hermano... murió...

................................................................................

Theodore Sinclair era dueño de un magnífico Cadillac de los años cincuentas, era su orgullo y su máxima posesión. James sabía que su auto no era un vehículo cualquiera, tal vez si se lo hubiera dicho antes a Gerald... pero como todo Sinclair sabía guardar un secreto. Y el cadillac era el secreto de la familia.

................................................................................

James regresó junto con Selene a América.

Debo hacer esto solo- dijo el teniente coronel dejando a su compañera en el hotel.

...................................................................................

El reporte que se le entregó a James decía que su hermano había sido víctima de un asalto en despoblado; que habían intentado quitarle el automóvil y al resistirse había resultado mortalmente herido.

¿Por la espalda?- se dijo James al revisar el reporte del médico en el anfiteatro.

Señor- dijo un empleado.

James alzó la cabeza.

- Debe reconocer el cuerpo

......................................................................................

No había ninguna duda, James Sinclair ahora era el último Sinclair con vida.

.....................................................................................

¿James?- preguntó Selene cuando James regresó al hotel.

Una fuerte lluvia había empezado.

Nunca le dije- comenzó James mientras Selene le pasaba una toalla por los hombros- que había algo especial con el auto, tal vez si lo hubiera sabido...

James, por favor, no te culpes estás cosas pasan- dijo Selene abrazándolo- nadie quiere que ocurran, pero pasan...

No lo entiendes- dijo James mirando por la ventana- el auto era más de lo que cualquiera podía pensar.

Selene se colocó frente a James, ella entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

Te entiendo James- dijo la chica.

James parecía algo desconcertado pero después le sonrió un poco.

Y el tuyo- comenzó James- ¿era un él o una ella?

Selene abrazó a James una vez más.

Yo no lo conocí- dijo Selene- le paso a mi abuelo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y por lo que me contó fue un él.

Más de lo que ves, ¿cierto?- dijo James mirándola directo a esos hermosos ojos grises.

Más de lo que ves- dijo Selene secándo el cabello pelirojo de James.

James dio un largo suspiro.

Debemos preparar todo para el funeral...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

2

Después del servicio James se encontró de nuevo con el Cadillac de su abuelo.

Selene observaba todo desde cierta distancia, a simple vista solo se trataba de una mujer en su Cadillac hablando con el teniente Coronel, después de despedirse el Cadillac avanzo.

Cuando el Cadillac paso junto a ella, Selene observo con claridad que se trataba de un holograma.

¿Lista?- preguntó James cuando llegó a su lado.

Sí- contestó Selene- solamente estaba pensando que el camuflaje es muy bueno.

....................................................................

Esa noche, Sam se había permanecido despierto hasta tarde; después de un maratón de X-treme Games y pizza conciliar el sueño parecía difícil.

Vuelta a la derecha, vuelta a la izquierda, acomodar almohada, vuelta a la derecha, tirar la almohada, vuelta a la izquierda, perder un calcetín, vuelta a la izquierda...

- Sammmm...

Al parecer la pizza hawaiiana le hablaba.

Vuelta a la derecha, perder el otro calcetín, vuelta a la izquierda, buscar inútilmente la almohada, vuelta a la derecha, vuelta a la izquierda...

- Sammmmm...

Efectivamente, la pizza hawaiiana clamaba venganza.

Sam abrió los ojos, nada, no había nada

Señor- dijo Sam sentándose en la cama- prometo no volver a devorar una pizza hawaiiana yo solo en menos de diez minutos; sólo déjame dormir...

- Sammmmmmm...

Bien, la pizza exigía un sacrificio humano.

- Sam.

No, no era la pizza, alguien le estaba hablando a Sam.

- Sam, Sam Witwicky...

¿Dios?- preguntó Sam levantándose de la cama- espero no sea por las revistas debajo de la cama- se dijo a sí mismo.

- ¿Dios? Eso dependerá de la situación... alerta a los autobots; diles que Methura ha llegado...

Y así como la pizza, quiero decir, la voz se hizo escuchar así desapareció.

Sam ya no tuvo ninguna intención de intentar dormir, prefirió esperar a que amaneciera para alertar a los autobots sobre esa extraña voz...

...........................................................................

El Secretario de Defensa de los Estados Unidos de América, Jhon Keller se encontraba en su oficina revisando una pila de documentos que habían llegado a su oficina esa mañana; estaba a punto de tomar el quinto expediente.

Fotografías de una especie de monolito ubicado en el norte del desierto de África tomadas hace unos meses; prácticamente antes de los problemas de comunicación que terminaron con los acontecimientos bélicos de Mission City.

Otra secuencias fotográficas del mismo monolíto ahora partido por la mitad días después de que los decepticons fueron arrojados al Abismo Laurentino.

Al principio el secretario pensó que se habían equivocado y que esas fotos debían ser analizadas por los expertos en Geología, no en Defensa.

Fue cuando la última secuencia de fotos tomadas por un ciudadano americano durante sus vacaciones al norte de Irlanda llamo definitivamente su atención.

Se veía una especie de sombra negra mal enfocada muy cerca de un lago escocés.

Al acercarse más las fotografías para verlas mejor, el secretario pudo apreciar que se trataba de otro de eso ENBs como los llamaba el sector siete.

Al momento el secretario tomó el teléfono.

...................................................................

¿Cómo conoció al joven James?- preguntó la señora Perkins.

Selene y James habían decidido quedarse unos días con la señora Perkins después del servicio de Gerald.

Nos conocimos en Afganistan- contestó Selene.

James continuaba peleándose con el fregadero que estaba tapado desde la mañana.

Es bueno tenerlos aquí- dijo la señora Perkins- ¿y cuándo llegaran los niños?

Selene se sonrojo mientras dejaba de picar algo de verdura en la mesa del comedor. James se golpeo con la llave de tuercas que estaba usando.

Antes de que alguno de los dos contestara tocaron la puerta.

.................................................................

¿Si?- Selene había abierto.

Buscamos al teniente Gerald Sinclair- dijo un hombre vestido con un traje gris.

No se encuentra- dijo James llegando

Disculpe, fue mi error- corrigió el mismo hombre- buscamos al teniente James Sinclair.

Soy yo- contestó James

Señor, el secretario de Defensa lo solicita- dijo el hombre.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

3

Selene dejo en la mesa frente a ella la revista que había estado hojeando sin interes.

Sentado frente a ella se encontraba James mirando la nada a través del vidrio de la ventana.

El teniente coronel James Sinclair había sido solicitado inmediatamente por el secretario de defensa. James apenas y había tenido tiempo de empacar algunas cosas entre ellas la laptop de su hermano.

James, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Selene en voz baja.

James pareció despertar.

¿Disculpa?- preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

Pregunté si te encuentras bien- dijo Selene.

Pensaba- comenzó James- primero lo de Gerald y el cadillac, después me entero que tú también o bueno, tu familia tuvo que ver con "ellos" y ahora volamos con rumbo a Washington... algo está pasando

.................................................................

Y eso fue lo que la pizza dijo- Sam terminó de contarle todo lo que había pasado a Optimus y los demás- quiero decir, la voz dijo.

Optimus estaba cruzado de brazos meditando sobre todo lo que había dicho Sam; al principio Ironhide y Bumblebee pensaron que todo había sido producto de la imaginación del humano pero eso era más elaborado que las aventuras que en otras ocasiones Sam había contado.

Sam, lo que dices es desconcertante- dijo Optimus finalmente- en toda la historia de Cybertron no ha existido un solo autobot o decepticon que responda a esa denominación.

¿Qué crees que sea, Optimus?- preguntó Ratchet.

No lo sé- dijo el trailer- pero no parecen ser buenas noticias.

.....................................................................

James y Selene esperaban que el secretario de defensa norteaméricano los recibiera.

James, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la joven.

James parecía algo molesto.

James, ya he tratado antes con el secretario-dijo Selene.

Sí- interrumpió James- ya me habías comentado lo del encargo de tu abuelo; pero continuo pensando que algo anda mal.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y el mismo Jhon Keller los invitó a pasar.

Selene saludo al funcionario y entró, James hizo lo mismo; pero, solo entrar se encontró con que había otro hombre en la oficina.

James había hecho sus propias investigaciones al respecto de la muerte de Gerald, el sector siete estaba involucrado y con dicho sector un nombre figuraba como el autor intelectual de toda la operación.

Sólo ver quien estaba sentado frente al escritorio del secretario, James reaccionó como Selene nunca lo había visto.

................................................................................

El secretario de defensa apenas cerraba la puerta cuando Selene grito el nombre del teniente coronel, James de un sólo movimiento tenía sujeto por el cuello al hombre que esperaba en dicha oficina, con la mano derecha apretaba su cuello y con la izquierda sujetaba el arma apuntando al pecho del pobre sujeto.

¡Teniente!- gritó el secretario de defensa sin creer la actitud de James.

Selene no podía creer que James reaccionara de esa forma.

Agente Simmons- siseo James- ¿ya no es tan valiente ahora, cierto? ¿Por qué Gerald? ¿Por qué por la espalda?

El agente Simmons solamente mostraba las manos indicando que estaba desarmado mientras con los ojos pedía ayuda al secretario Keller.

.................................................................................

Optimus- dijo Ironhide de pronto- tenemos visitas.

El mismo hombre con traje gris que fuera por James estaba de pie en la entrada de la bodega donde los transformers y Sam se encontraban.

¿Señor, Sam Witwicky?- preguntó el hombre.

¿Sí?- Sam estaba detrás de las piernas de Bumblebee.

El secretario de defensa le solicita- dijo el hombre con calma.

................................................................................

Señor- dijo el agente Simmons- me temo está equivocado, me confunde con alguien más.

James no dejaba de sujetarle por el cuello.

¿Equivocado?- James estaba furioso- ¿Equivocado? Soy el Teniente Coronel James Sinclair, dejé Afganistan con la noticia de que mi único hermano ha muerto, de que toda la información fue asquerosamente modificada para que usted y su sector fantasma no se vieran inmiscuidos.

Simmons estaba blanco.

¿Por qué matar a Gerald? ¿Por un Cadillac? ¿Por algo más? Dame una buena razón para no jalar el gatillo ahora- dijo James.

Porque se encuentra en mi oficina, teniente coronel Sinclair- dijo el secretario de defensa.

James- Selene no se atrevía a acercarse- Gerald no hubiera querido esto.

Ella tiene razón- dijo Simmons- además usted no se rebajaría a nuestro nivel.

James jaló el gatillo.

Simmons cerró cobardemente los ojos.

Cobarde- dijo James- ni siquiera reconoce un arma que no esta cargada.

........................................................................................

Un comportamiento inaceptable- dijo Simmons recuperando el valor después de saber que su vida no corría peligro.

James- Selene se veía dolida.

No iba a matarlo- dijo James de nuevo con toda su seriedad y tranquilidad- solamente quería ver lo cobarde que es el asesino de mi hermano.

Jhon Keller se hizo escuchar.

Los he llamado por asuntos en los que todos estamos involucrados- dijo el secretario- así que no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir.

Sí señor- dijo James

Bien, sé que es una persona de palabra; teniente coronel- dijo Jhon Keller- ahora debemos esperar a nuestros otros invitados.

¿otros invitados?- preguntó Selene.

Sí señorita Wallace- dijo el secretario- necesito a mis asesores, a un experto en robots disfrazados... y el elemento sorpresa.

Simmons se sentó en el extremo más alejado del sillón de la oficina del secretario.

¿Sin renconres, teniente coronel?- dijo Simmons

Silencio, Simmons- dijo James- no me haga ir en contra del protocolo.

Selene no podía creer lo patético que podía ser el agente Simmons.

James- dijo Selene.

James giro para verla.

No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Selene.

James no contestó.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

4

Sin saber cómo -como siempre le pasaba- Sam Witwicky se encontró junto con Mikaela en un vuelo del gobierno con destino a Washington.

Espero que Bumblebee disfrute el viaje- dijo Sam.

Sam, están viajando como sí realmente fueran vehículos- dijo Mikaela- de seguro los están tratando como...

Señorita- dijo el hombre de gris que fuera por Sam- le aseguro que el secretario de Defensa me ha encargado personalmente que sus amigos viajen con todas las comodidades posibles.

..................................................................................

Mientras tanto en otras tres casas, otro agente del gobierno esperaba que otras tres personas se alistaran para iniciar el viaje.

.................................................................................

Simmons se había retirado evitando cualquier acercamiento con James.

Me parece- dijo el secretario Keller- que no tardan en llegar.

Señor, con todo respeto ¿por qué confiar en alguien como el agente Simmons?- preguntó James- he realizado mi propia investigación y él es el responsable directo de la muerte de mi hermano.

Estoy al tanto teniente coronel, pero también necesito la participación de Simmons en este momento- dijo Keller.

¿Por qué, que es tan importante?- preguntó James.

Seguridad nacional, teniente coronel- dijo el secretario- y tal vez, no sólo la seguridad de nuestro país.

¿El primer ministro está informado?- preguntó Selene.

Usted realizara el informe, señorita Wallace- dijo el secretario sonriendo a Selene.

...............................................................................

Wow, siempre quise venir a Washington- dijo Sam estirando las piernas

El avión del ejército había aterrizado en unas bodegas militares.

Ahora los autobots deberían esperar ahí hasta que se recibieran las órdenes del secretario.

..................................................................................

El teléfono de la oficina del secretario Keller sonó.

Sí- dijo después de unos minutos- autorización lista.

James y Selene esperaban.

Al parecer se presento un pequeño inconveniente- dijo el secretario- tranquilo teniente coronel- James iba a preguntar- solamente es un problema de espacio. Olvidaba lo grandes que pueden ser nuestros invitados y mi oficina es demasiado reducida. Tenemos que ir a uno de nuestros hangares.

...................................................................................

El capitán William Lennox y su equipo habían llegado a las mismas bodegas donde se encontraban Sam y Mikaela.

Después de los saludos todos se hicieron la misma pregunta ¿por qué habían sido llamados?

Vaya, parece que nos reunieron de nuevo a todos ¿cierto?- preguntó una chica desde la entrada de la bodega.

¡Maggie!- dijo Sam saludando a la rubia- ¿tú también?

Maggie Madsen junto con el inseparable Glen habían llegado en un avión hacia menos de media hora; pero no habían ido con los demás hasta que los expertos del pentagono se aseguraron de que Glen no guardaba ningún ipod, mp3 o cualquier teléfono con más de ocho megas para guardar cualquier información que resultará confidencial.

Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero- dijo John Keller llegando.

Los militares se cuadraron con la llegada del secretario, los civiles guardaron silencio. Jhon Keller no había llegado solo.

...............................................................................

¿Sinclair? ¿James Sinclair?- preguntó Lennox reconociendo a James.

¿Se conocen?- preguntó Sam.

No te veo desde Afganistan- dijo Lennox- Ah sí, nos conocemos, James me debe una cerveza.

En el desierto afgano es díficil encontrar una cerveza fría- dijo James cordialmente aunque con su seriedad de siempre.

Rápidamente el secretario Keller presento a todos.

Y este es el teniente coronel James Sinclair y la señorita Selene Wallace- dijo el secretario- ahora por aquí, tenemos asuntos más importantes.

...........................................................................

Conocí a Gerald- dijo Sam cuando caminaba junto a James- era una buena persona, tenía un cadillac.

James sonrió débilmente.

Era una cadillac, chico- dijo James- su nombre era Scarlett.

Lo sé, también la conocí- dijo Sam.

¿Scarlett?- preguntó de pronto Selene acercándose a ellos- no sabía que ese era el nombre de tu cadillac.

James y Sam asintieron.

Scarlett- dijo Selene dudando un poco- era el nombre que el avión de mi abuelo siempre decía.

¿El avión de tu abuelo?- preguntó a su vez Sam.

Su abuelo- explicó James- también tuvo un cybertroniano, su nombre era Rhett.

Sam sintió como si le cayera en la cabeza una cubetada de agua fría.

Rhett era el hijo de Scarlett- Sam no podía creerlo- Que pequeño es el mundo

................................................................................

Optimus y los demás se transformaron en cuanto sus amigos y el secretario de defensa llegaron a donde se encontraban.

Para mala suerte también Simmons llegó minutos más tarde.

Los autobots y los humanos que ya lo conocían refunfuñaron ya que no querían tener que vérselas de nuevo con el molesto agente del sector siete.

Necesitamos su ayuda- dijo el secretario de defensa- ahora quiero que pongan mucha atención...

............................................................................

Esta información- comenzó el secretario cuando las luces se apagaron- muestra que tenemos un nuevo problema que concierne a todos nosotros- la secuencia de fotografías se presento.

Nadie conocía a ese mecha desconocido.

Ese lago- dijo Selene- es el lago donde mi abuelo refería su avión Rhett descansaba.

Scarlett también reposa ahí- dijo Ratchet.

No es todo- dijo Keller- está es la última información...

El secretario puso una grabación.

Era el video de las vacaciones de una familia, los niños corrían en la playa mientras el papá grababa todo, su esposa estaba recostada tomando el sol.

Es una playa brasileña- explicó el secretario mientras continuaba la grabación.

En ese momento, en el fondo, donde las aguas del mar eran tocadas por los agradables rayos del sol algo extraño pasó. El agua comenzó a burbujear y levantándose en toda su estatura algo metálico se hizo presente.

La toma comenzó a estar borrosa ya que la gente comenzó a correr despavorida, el padre no podía enfocar bien ya que prefería que la cámara continuara apuntando miéntras él ponía a resguardo su familia.

En el momento en que la cámara perdía completamente la toma el característico sonido de transformación se escuchó, cuando el hombre logró enfocar de nuevo ya no había rastro de nada.

Regresé la última parte, por favor- dijo de pronto Maggie.

Una vez más el sonido de transformación se escuchó.

Suba el volumen- dijo la rubia.

Una vez más el sonido de transformación ahora con un volumen más elevado.

Sam sintió un hueco en el estomágo.

Entre los gritos de las personas, el sonido de transformación y el momentaneo rugir de las olas del mar un nombre se dejo escuchar "Methura"

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

5

¿Alguna idea de qué es "Methura"?- preguntó el capitán Lennox.

No es un qué es un quién- dijo Sam- obviamente es un decepticon.

¿Y si fuera un autobot?- preguntó Micaela.

¿Por qué no se ha puesto en contacto con ustedes si es un autobot?- preguntó a su vez Maggie.

Todos intentaban descifrar a que se encontraban.

Lo mejor es poner a los analistas a trabajar con las grabaciones- sugirió James- por otra parte los militares pueden ver si ha tenido algún "encuentro" como sucedió con los otros ¿decepticons? ¿fue ese el término?

Es una buena idea- dijo Simmons que se había quedado callado durante todo ese tiempo- y tal vez, no sé, tal vez no quiera que el sector siete también les dé información de asuntos clasificados.

Del sector siete ni agua- dijo Sam- no crea Simmons que no he olvidado lo que le hizo a Mojo.

¿Mojo?- Selene intervinó- ¿tambien era otro mecha?

No, Mojo es mi perro chihuahueño- dijo Sam sintiéndose un poco tonto.

Pues tu perro taco bell también estaba en la escena del contacto, muchacho- dijo Simmons envalentonándose un poco.

Simmons, silencio- dijo James con un tono aun más serio y autoritario en su voz- está aquí por orden del secretario Keller, no para ser nuestra diversión, hable sólo cuando se le autorice.

Simmons estaba completamente rojo.

................................................................................................

Methura...

..............................................................................................

¿Qué crees que quiera, Sam?- preguntó Micaela mientras los autobots comenzaban a formar sus propias teorías acerca de quién podía ser Methura.

No lo sé, Micaela- dijo Sam recostado en el suelo- pero no me gusta. Yo ya escuché su voz y es muy diferente a la de Optimus o a la del mismo Megatron, es como...

Sam, Micaela- dijo de pronto James detrás de ellos.

Sam se puso de pie.

James y Selene estaban junto a ellos.

¿Tienen hambre?- preguntó James.

El secretario Keller y la señorita Madsen se encuentran elaborando algún plan para tratar de encontrar dónde se encuentra Methura por medio de las grabaciones- explicó Selene- mientras el capitán Lennox y su equipo se preparan para cualquier contingencia a nosotros nos han dado permiso de salir un par de horas ¿desean acompañarnos?

Me gustaría quedarme- dijo Sam- pueden necesitarnos.

En realidad- dijo James- esperaba que pudieras tú y tu guardián acompañarnos a Selene y a mi, y por supuesto la señorita- hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Micaela- también esta invitada.

......................................................................................

Lamento mucho lo que le paso a Gerald- dijo Sam.

No tuvieron que insistir mucho para que Sam, Micaela y Bumblebee los acompañaran.

Gracias- dijo James mirando de manera distraída por la ventana- tu guardián tiene un camuflaje excelente

Sam no podía creer lo fácil que James había cambiado de tema.

Sí, lo es- dijo Sam sin entender.

¿Por qué trabajar con Simmons?- intervinó Micaela- el tipo es un don nadie y un asesino, yo no podría estar junto a él después de...

Fue una orden del secretario Keller- dijo James sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Sam se giro hacia atrás para ver a James.

A simple vista parecía como si le estuvieran diciendo que "el primo de un amigo" era quien había muerto en lugar de su hermano, Sam pensó en un principio que James era más frío que nada; pero, en ese momento, solo basto un segundo para ver como tenía los puños fuertemente apretados como intentando controlarse.

Mejor hablamos de otra cosa ¿les parece?- intervinó Selene- ¿Bumblebee, cierto? Vaya, usted es enorme, y muy valiente por lo que el joven Witwicky nos comenta.

................................................................................................

¡Vaya, es impresionante!- dijo Sam

Sí que lo es- confirmo Micaela

James y Selene habían llevado a los chicos después de comer al Mall para que pasearan un poco en el césped.

Si tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo- dijo James- podríamos entrar a la Biblioteca, o tal vez al Capitolio

O tal vez preferirían ir a algún otro mall- dijo Selene.

Querida, ese fue un mal juego de palabras- dijo James con una leve sonrisa.

Perdona pero en el viejo terruño no tenemos nada de esto- dijo Selene molestando a James.

Sam no dejaba de ver el enorme obelisco.

.......................................................................................

- Sammmmmmmmmmmm, Sammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

¿Lo escucharon?- preguntó de pronto Sam

¿Escuchar qué?- Micaela no había escuchado nada.

- Sammmm, si no me escuchan, es porque NO lo deseo.... Sammmmmm ¿te gusta el obelisco?

Esta broma no me da gracia- dijo Sam nervioso- de verdad ¿nadie escucha? Creo que es Methura

James y Selene revisaban a su alrededor.

No Sam, no hay...- James no pudo terminar.

Antes de que alguno de ellos entendiera que había pasado, el enorme obelisco blanco había sido cortado por la base, era como si algo muy filoso lo hubiera cortado tan fácil como un cuchillo rebana la mantequilla.

Sam y Micaela no podían creerlo, James y Selene tomaron cada uno a uno de los chicos para alejarlos de ahí.

El obelisco se mantuvo flotando unos segundos antes de lanzarse directamente contra el monumento a metros de él.

La gente comenzo a correr, el pánico se apodero de todos.

En ese momento no sabían cuantos eran los heridos, los daños materiales eran incalculables.

¿Están bien?- preguntó James.

Sí, creo que sí- Sam no dejaba de tocarse por todas partes del cuerpo.

Selene tomó su celular para marcar inmediatamente a los demás.

Bumblebee llegó al momento aun en forma de camaro.

- Sammmmmmm, ¿tienes miedo?

Sam al parecer era el único que escuchaba en ese momento la voz de Methura.

Eres un monstruo- musito Sam.

- ¿Monstruo?, primero me confundiste con "Dios" ahora me confundes con un monstruo ó ¿es qué en tu limitado pensamiento después me confundirás con un"Demonio"? No Samuel James Witwicky, esto apenas empieza... esto sólo es una muestra de quien es Methura...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

6

- ¡James, que sorpresa!

Gerald dejo caer su mochila militar.

James se giro para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

¿Qué tal tus "vacaciones"?- preguntó Gerald acomodando su boina que James había desacomodado.

Iraq no es estar de vacaciones, al menos no hay buenos hoteles- dijo James serio como siempre pero contento de ver a Gerald- ¿Vas a Afganistán?

Sí- dijo Gerald levantando su mochila del suelo- tú me mandaste, hermanito.

¿Preferías ir con Lennox?- James parecía reírse de Gerald solo con la mirada.

No, no mal interpretes; pero, prefiero estar solo- dijo Gerald con una cara cómplice- aun le debo una cerveza.

Yo también- dijo James- ¿nos veremos en Navidad?

¿Bromeas? ¡Ni siquiera Tormenta del desierto fue razón suficiente como para que el abuelo perdonara que no fueramos a comer su famoso pavo!- dijo Gerald riendo de buena gana.

Nos veremos en Navidad, si es que Afganistán no termina con nosotros- dijo James acomodando el cuello de su gabardina.

¡James!- gritó Gerald cuando su hermano ya se retiraba.

James giro para verlo.

Nos vemos- dijo Gerald.

Y por extraño que pareciera James recordó de nuevo los viejos tiempos, esa mirada de Gerald era la misma de cuando eran niños y jugaban en la granja a la pelota, la misma sonrisa de "¿qué puede pasarnos" que siempre tenía antes de que el abuelo los regañara.

Nos vemos, teniente Sinclair- dijo James.

Poco después James fue informado que el abuelo había muerto, una llamada a Gerald para que se hiciera cargo de todo y finalmente... todo su mundo había cambiado...

.......................................................................................................

¿Todos están bien?- preguntó James.

Los dos chicos y Selene afirmaron solamente, James dio un respiro de alivio.

Bumblebee llévelos con los demás- dijo James abriendo la puerta del Camaro.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Selene asomándose por la ventana.

Recolectar información- fue lo único que dijo James

.........................................................................................................

El obelisco había sido partido por la base, era una suerte que no hubiera pérdidas humanas.

Sam no dejaba de ver como entre los escombros personas desconocidas se ayudaban entre sí.

- No era mi deseo matar a nadie, Samuel James Witwicky...

Sam no dejaba de escuchar la voz de Methura en su cabeza, mientras Bumblebee regresaba con los otros autobots Sam prefirió sólo cerrar los ojos en lo que llegaban.

..........................................................................................................

James ayudaba a las personas que encontraba, era una suerte que ninguno estuviera herido de consideración, y aprovechando la oportunidad hacía preguntas sobre si habían visto algo sospechoso antes del incidente.

Los turistas que contestaban a sus preguntas le daban la misma respuesta siempre "Nada"

¿Por qué destruir el obelisco?- se preguntaba James.

Un niño pequeño que había sido separado de sus padres comenzó a llorar.

Eh tranquilo- dijo James con una tierna sonrisa para calmar al niño- vamos pequeño, se valiente, tus padres no te dejarían solo...

El niño limpió sus lágrimas mientras daba un sí con su cabecita.

El pequeño se parecía mucho a Gerald...

............................................................................................................

La lluvia caía a raudales afuera, en el interior el abuelo contaba una graciosa historia de cuando era joven.

Gerald era muy pequeño y estaba en los brazos de la nana mientras James escuchaba atentamente al abuelo que hacia caras y gestos para enfatizar alguna parte del cuento.

El pequeño James se reía con una risa cantarina entre sus piernas abiertas tenía los cochecitos de juguete que su padre le había dado apenas hacía unas horas.

Tanto su padre como su madre habían salido un momento, la lluvia había empezado a caer apenas se habían alejado de la granja.

Unos golpes en la puerta sonaron con apremio.

El abuelo Theodore se levanto.

James no entendía de que hablaba su abuelo con un oficial en la puerta, como buen niño pequeño lo había seguido con sus cochecitos en las manos.

De pronto el abuelo dejo caer los hombros, algo andaba mal, James lo sintió antes de que se lo dijeran.

Cuando el abuelo volteo y lo vio con pena el pequeño entendió que algo andaba muy mal.

Mi niño- dijo el abuelo cuando cerró la puerta.

James no entendió por qué su abuelo se agacho y lo abrazo como si fuera lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. El llanto de Gerald rompió el silencio.

¿mami, papi?- preguntó James con lágrimas en los ojos.

........................................................................................

El niño jaló de la manga a James, éste regresó a la realidad.

¿Sí?- preguntó el militar.

Yo ví algo, señor- dijo el niño

¿Qué viste?- preguntó James.

Yo ví al angelito de la guarda- dijo el niño

La cara de James no ocultaba su sorpresa.

Sí, él me dijo que todo estaría bien, que no iba a pasarme nada- dijo el niño

Los niños siempre dicen la verdad- pensó James- ¿Un ángel?

.........................................................................................

El secretario Keller se encontraba dando una larga conferencia de prensa para tranquillizar a los ciudadanos americanos sobre el "incidente" en Washington.

Era un milagro, según dijeron los medios, el hecho de que ningún civil perdiera la vida, el daño material se cuantificaba en millones pero al menos no habían perdido a nadie.

James parecía algo ausente, Simmons no dejaba de formular teorías cada vez más extrañas; Micaela y Sam no habían salido lastimados más que por pequeños cortes y rasguños pero nada grave.

No puedo creer que no identificara ninguna firma ni decepticon ni autobot, Optimus- decía Bumblebee

En el televisor el secretario continuaba con su discurso.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lennox de pronto.

La imagen del secretario se había perdido en un mar de interferencia, en su lugar lentamente tomó forma una sombra.

Methura- murmuró Sam.

....................................................................................

" Lamento la intromisión secretario Keller- dijo la voz de Methura- pueblo americano, espectadores humanos de cualquier punto del tercer planeta del sistema solar... Robots disfrazados que intentan encontrarme... Mi nombre es Methura Prime...

Optimus no pudo evitar encender un poco los ópticos ante la última oración de Methura.

Methura Prime- continuó Methura- soy responsable del atentado deliberado contra ustedes en la capital americana; pero,- hizo una ligera pausa- como pueden observar no he eliminado a ninguno de ustedes...

¿Qué rayos quiere?- preguntó Simmons poniéndose frente al televisor.

En este momento debes preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que deseo?- continuó la sombra entre la interferencia- algo muy simple y que me pueden entregar inmediatamente...

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

7

En este momento debes preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que deseo?- continuó la sombra entre la interferencia- algo muy simple y que me pueden entregar inmediatamente...

Sam sentía tal hueco en el estómago que parecía estuviera en un examen para el que no había ni siquiera abierto la guía de estudio.

Optimus y los autobots también esperaban con desesperación Methura dijera de una buena vez que era lo que quería.

Ya dilo, vamos- gruño Simmons mientras se ponía frente al televisor sin que los demás pudieran ver la sombra de Methura.

Para atrás Simmons- rugió James.

Cuando se lo proponía su seriedad daba miedo.

Quiero- dijo Methura después de lo que todos sintieron era una eternidad- a los responsables de mi despertar...

Si Methura hubiera dicho que quería que la Madre Teresa de Calcuta fuera a saludarlo Sam lo hubiera tomado como la cosa más natural del mundo pero eso de "los responsables de mi despertar" no le decía nada.

Lo quiero inmediatamente, secretario de defensa- continuo Methura- de lo contrario no me dejaran otra opción más que demostrar quien es Methura Prime...

Y así como había intervenido la señal del secretario se fue, la sombra de Methura desapareció.

Ahora en la televisión podía verse como los medios de comunicación le pedían a gritos una explicación al secretario Keller.

...................................................................................................

Lo mejor que podemos hacer- dijo Simmons rompiendo el silencio incómodo- es preparar los sabots por cualquier cosa.

James una vez más estaba sumido en su hermético silencio, Lennox no quería aceptar una sugerencia de Simmons pero debía admitir que era mejor estar preparado por cualquier cosa, apenas terminar el mensaje de Methura Maggie y Glenn comenzaron a intentar decodificar alguna señal que pudiera indicarles el paradero del mecha.

¿Qué opinas, Optimus?- preguntó Ratchet.

Optimus parecía ausente, después de menear un poco la cabeza como alejando funestos pensamientos de su procesador se giro al médico autobot.

Debemos entregarle lo que quiere- dijo el trailer.

¿Pero cómo saber que es exactamente lo que quiere?- cuestionó Ironhide- obviamente es un decepticon, y sólo hay una manera de tratar con ellos.

Optimus no parecía muy seguro de que Methura fuera decepticon ¿por qué referirse a si mismo como un Prime si era decepticon?

Sam no dejaba de pensar en la voz de Methura extrañamente le recordaba a Megatron, pero no era esa voz fría y aterradora, más bien era calmada y sabia como la de Optimus pero tenía algo que parecía venir de mucho pero mucho tiempo atrás como si...

El chico no pudo continuar con sus divagaciones Micaela le hablaba, al parecer tenían un plan.

...............................................................................................

James veía como los autobots y los demás militares se preparaban para cualquier problema que Methura les ocasionara, Maggie había logrado encontrar un patrón en la señal que podía darles algún indicio de donde se encontraba el mecha.

Glenn entre donas de chocolate y rellenos de sabores intentaba encontrar donde estaba escondiéndose Methura.

Señor, Optimus Prime- James se acerco a Optimus- me permite un momento.

Optimus asintió, era extraño que uno de los humanos se refiriera a él con semejante propiedad.

...........................................................................................................

El parecido entre James y Gerald era asombroso, tal vez ligeras diferencias pero para cualquiera eran muy parecidos, solamente cuando uno los trataba un poco más se daba cuenta de que la personalidad de cada uno de los hermanos era muy opuesta.

Optimus Prime no había tratado demasiado a Gerald, solamente cuando el teniente llevo a Scarlett con ellos.

Ahora James tenía la suerte de hablar con Optimus, había hablado en raras ocasiones con Scarlett pero sus pláticas siempre eran sobre la familia, el abuelo, y tal vez un poco de la nostalgia de no poder regresar a casa.

En ocasiones cuando James abría la ventana en Medio Oriente siempre añoraba los tiempos pasados cuando el abuelo y la granja eran todo su mundo ¿cómo se sentirían los autobots siendo que ellos nunca podrían regresar a casa?

La Chispa Suprema fue destruida por Sam para evitar que Megatron se adueñara de ella- dijo Optimus contestando una pregunta de James.

Samuel fue el primero en escuchar a Methura- razonaba James- y el material del secretario Keller indica que Methura apareció en el momento en que la Chispa Suprema y los decepticons se hicieron presentes.

¿Sugiere que Methura busca la chispa suprema?- Optimus parecía dudarlo.

No, Methura dijo "los responsables de mi despertar"- James se paso la mano por el mentón- eso quiere decir que Methura quiere un alguien, no un algo.

¿Sam?- Optimus no pudo evitar elevar la vista para ver a Sam peleándose por alguna tontería con Bumblebee.

Tal vez Methura esté buscando a Sam y a usted...- dijo el teniente coronel

Puede ser- razonó Optimus- yo le dije a Sam que destruyera la chispa suprema, pero ¿qué relación hay entre Methura y el cubo?

James no sabía como contestar esa pregunta.

......................................................................................................................

La tarde declinaba cuando Lennox informó que había cazas de la fuerza aérea listos con sabots para dar apoyo en caso de ser necesario.

El secretario Keller había regresado esperando tener buenas noticias para encontrar a Methura.

Después de toda una tarde pegada a la pantalla de su computadora por fin Maggie regresaba con algo de información que pudiera servirles.

Aquí- dijo señalando un mapa del país- es una suposición pero puede ser que ahí se encuentre Methura.

"Methura" Bumblebee se daba cuenta que los humanos pronunciaban ese nombre con un deje de miedo en la voz.

¿Quién es Methura? se preguntaba, ese nombre no tenía relación con ningún archivo en su basta base de datos.

En ese caso- dijo Optimus en toda su estatura- autobots, iremos a ver a Methura.

Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Sam con tal decisión en su voz que Optimus no pudo negarse.

Ni James ni Optimus le habían dicho a Sam nada de lo que pensaban acerca de que Methura le estuviera buscando, además apenas eran vagas suposiciones.

Sin perder más tiempo los autobots se transformaron.

..................................................................................................

En medio de la noche los automóviles corrían a toda velocidad, sabían Methura les esperaba, sabían había planeado todo, podía ser una trampa, podía ser una broma... No, Optimus no pensaba que se tratara de una broma, por alguna extraña razón el nombre de Methura no le decía nada, pero solo escucharlo era como si una parte de él ya le conociera...

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

8

-Sammmm, Sammmmm... despierta... o te perderás la diversión.

Sam no pudo evitar despertarse de golpe, se había quedado dormido, solamente recordaba que toda la noche los autobots habían corrido por la autopista.

¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Sam a la nada.

Aun seguía en el interior de Bumblebee pero de Micaela y los demás no había rastro.

Después de estirarse salió del camaro, había dormido relativamente bien.

............................................................

El mar rugía detrás del camaro, al momento Bumblebee se transformó.

Es un lugar hermoso- dijo el autobot amarillo- los demás fueron a investigar, no deben tardar.

Sam escuchó a Bumblebee sobre el rugir de las olas quebrándose contra el acantilado en el que estaban, muy por debajo había rocas que servían como un rompeolas.

¿No me esperaron?- Sam sonaba como un niño pequeño.

Micaela intentó despertarte pero tú solo seguías roncando- dijo el camaro.

Antes de que Sam pudiera protestar contra esa calumnia se escuchó el motor de los otros autobots, Bumblebee tenía razón, no se habían tardado.

...........................................................

Nada- dijo Maggie muy molesta- no lo entiendo, sabía que este era el lugar, lo sabía.

Pero no hay nada- dijo Lennox cruzado de brazos- ¿alguna idea James?

James y Selene miraban la computadora de la señorita Madsen.

Este lugar- dijo Selene antes de que James hablara- me recuerda mucho mi hogar.

Tiene cierto parecido con la costa de Escocia- dijo James mirando al mar- yo creo que estamos en el lugar correcto, Lennox.

¿Y dónde está Methura?- preguntó con aburrimiento el agente Simmons- ¿qué no nos estaba esperando?

..............................................................

Simmons siempre se arrepentiría del comentario que había hecho, antes de que alguno pudiera decirle que guardara silencio de una buena vez, el mar pareció embravecerse más, las olas rugieron con más fuerza, Optimus Prime indicó a los humanos que se alejarán del acantilado.

El líder autobot se acercó a la saliente rocosa para ver, abajo, en entre las rocas del rompeolas el agua burbujeaba como si estuviera hirviendo, con un silbido el agua se levanto en una columna como si se tratara de una serpiente marina, la brisa salada llegó a los rostros de los humanos, los autobots se prepararon para lo que pudiera venir.

Optimus no dejaba de ver hacia abajo donde la columna se había originado, no se había equivocado, cuando el agua volvió a caer y el mar se tranquilizó tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Frente a él, en el vacío se encontraba Methura.

-Bienvenidos, autobots...

Parecía como si Methura realmente los hubiera estado esperando con ansías, su voz sonaba serena, como si estuviera feliz de ver rostros conocidos.

Optimus no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia.

Sam sintió un escalofrío, de alguna forma era como si ya concociera a Methura.

Les he estado esperando, autobots- dijo Methura cuando sus pies tocaron la roca justo donde antes había estado Optimus- también a ustedes humanos.

Methura detuvo su mirada en cada uno de los humanos como si estuviera comprobando que eran todos cuantos había estado esperando.

Samuel James Witwicky- dijo Methura, la misma voz que Sam confundiera con la pizza hawaiiana- veo que tú y tus amigos están bien...

Tú destruiste el obelisco- gritó Sam sin separarse de la pierna de Bumblebee.

Sí, lo hice- no había remordimiento en el vocalizador de Methura.

¿Por qué?- Sam no podía creer la frialdad con que Methura había confesado su culpa- muchas personas resultaron lastimadas.

Sí, pero no hubo ninguna perdida- Methura continuaba con la misma frialdad- no era mi deseo eliminarles, como no es mi deseo eliminarlos a ustedes.

Methura pasó revista por los autobots.

Falta el lugarteniente designado como Jazz- Methura detuvo su vista en Optimus.

¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de Jazz!- gritó Ironhide enseñando sus cañones.

Especialista en armas, eres demasiado impetuoso, baja inmediatamente tus armas- Methura parecía no alterarse- porque puedes arrepentirte, Yo no daré el primer golpe.

Pero ya lo has hecho- Optimus se dirigió a Methura por primera vez- ¿por qué atacar a los humanos?

Lord Optimus Prime, el justo- Methura se giro hacia Optimus como si tratara con un igual- YO no he atacado a los humanos

¿Y el obelisco?- Sam volvió al ataque.

Debía ser destruido- Methura volvió su atención hacia Optimus- al menos los responsables de mi despertar están presentes. Optimus Prime, Samuel James Witwicky responderán por sus acciones...

Sam no pudo evitar buscar en Optimus protección contra ese mecha demente ¿de qué tenía que responder él frente a Methura?

..................................................................................................................

Explícate Methura- intervinó James- ¿qué es lo que deseas?

Methura bajo la vista hacia el humano que le hablaba.

Sinclair, ¿cierto?- Methura regresó su atención a Optimus mientras contestaba- si no me equivocó conociste a otro Prime antes...

¿Scarlett? ¿qué tiene que ver ella contigo?- James parecía querer encontrar una pieza faltante en este rompecabezas.

Ya se responderá a su tiempo...- Methura no dejaba de mirar a Optimus- ahora, mi Lord- ni Optimus ni Methura bajaban la vista, continuaban al parecer retándose con la mirada- le preguntaré primero a usted ¿está listo para responder por sus acciones?

En los ópticos de Optimus podía leerse claramente su respuesta.

Methura asintió.

¿Y tú, Sam- Methura parecía disfrutar que Sam no se alejaba ni un palmo de la pierna de Bumblebee- también responderás por tus acciones?

Pero yo no he hecho nada- Sam sonaba una vez más como un niño pequeño.

En vez de aterrarse Sam solamente pudo sorprenderse y desconcertarse aun más cuando Methura comenzó a reír.

Pero sí lo has hecho, Sam, lo mismo que Optimus- Methura dejo de reír para regresar a su frialdad anterior- ¿no destruiste tú la chispa suprema? ¿no fue Optimus Prime quién te lo pidió? ¿no ayudaste a los autobots contra los decepticons? ¿no te quedaste tú con una esfera de Scarlett, como la llamó Sinclair? ¿y ya olvidaste que tienes los anteojos que mostraban la localización del cubo y el adorno militar de Rhett Prime?

Methura parecía conocer cada detalle de todo lo que Sam y los demás habían pasado desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Y finalmente ¿no fuiste responsable tú y Optimus Prime de mi despertar?- el vocalizador de Methura pareció molesto por unos segundos.

Yo no te desperté, tú apareciste sin que ninguno de nosotros se lo imaginara- Sam por primera vez dio un paso hacia adelante, alejándose de la protección de Bumblebee.

¿No lo sabías?- Methura a su vez dio un paso hacia el humano.

Optimus no lo dejó avanzar más, también los otros autobots le marcaron un alto.

Methura se detuvo, ahora sus ópticos recordaban más a los de Megatron ¿Qué podía significar? se preguntaba Optimus en silencio.

Al destruir la Chispa Suprema- Methura explicaba con su voz más fría a todos los presentes, sus ópticos se iluminaron con cierta malicia- no sólo te quedaste con una pequeña astilla del cubo... también liberaste una amalgama...

Optimus y los autobots se miraron un momento entre ellos ¿era eso posible? ¿cómo es que no sabían? ¿acaso era cierto?

Methura silenció de golpe las preguntas de cada uno de ellos.

Mi nombre es Methura Prime- dijo de pie en toda su estatura- soy la amalgama liberada...

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

9

Amalgama...

"No sabemos su origen, solo sabemos que tiene la capacidad de crear vida"

¿Cómo podía recordar esas palabras? Era como si el mismo las hubiera pronunciado.

"Sólo retrasas lo inevitable, la Chispa Suprema será mía"

¿Por qué ese deseo de control? ¿Por qué el disfrutar con la destrucción?

El monolito se rompió con un estruendo, el tiempo había llegado...

Es momento de despertar- escuchó una voz en lo más profundo de su ser- protegerles o exterminarles... esa es mi voluntad.

...........................................................................

¿Qué rayos es una amalgama?- preguntó Glenn

Methura pareció divertirse con la cara de ese humano, tal vez fuera muy inteligente pero a los ópticos de Methura era un simple humano más.

Methura... ¿es cierto?- preguntó Optimus sin importarle la pregunta de Glenn.

Methura asintió, Optimus sabía que Methura no estaba mintiendo.

...........................................................................

Bumblebee había evitado en último momento que el Sumo Señor Protector Megatron se adueñara de la Chispa Suprema, lamentablemente con ese héroico acto el joven autobot solamente había extendido la guerra a otros mundos.

El Cubo viajaba por el espacio aparentemente sin dirección fija, durante su travesía por los confines del cosmos estuvo muy cerca de varios meteoros, uno de ellos, en especial nunca se alejo de su orbita, como si siguiera al Cubo lo mismo que una cola sigue al cometa...

Finalmente el Cubo cayó en la Tierra prehistórica hundiéndose en esa superficie inestable. A una considerable distancia también el meteorito compartió la suerte del Cubo.

..............................................................................

- Recordaba escenas de una vida pasada, recordaba como era la vida en Cybertron como si yo mismo la hubiera vivido, pero, ¿cómo? y aun mejor ¿por qué? Entre la oscuridad que me rodeaba podía escuchar la misma voz de siempre "Cuando sea el momento despertarás... y ese ciclo TÚ harás mi voluntad" ¿voluntad? ¿tengo yo voluntad? ¿quién soy? ¿soy alguien?

La arena bajo los pies del mecha estaba muy caliente.

Levantó la vista al cielo.

- Optimus Prime, el justo; Sumo Señor Protector, Megatron... Megatron... Prime... mi nombre es Methura Prime, cumplir la voluntad de la Chispa Suprema es mi misión... la amalgama ha despertado.

..............................................................................

Están tratando de decirnos que al momento en que Sam destruyó el Cubo liberó un transformer que había estado encerrado en un monolito por eones ¿eso es lo que quieren decir?- Micaela había puntualizado todo a la perfección.

Ni autobot, ni decepticon- dijo Methura mirando a la chica- una amalgama, un "transformer" con las habilidades y cáracter combinados de lord Optimus Prime, el justo y el Sumo Señor Protector Megatron.

¿Optimus y Megatron combinados?- parecía que por fin Sam entendía.

Por eso salvaste al niño en Washington- dijo James- por eso no quieres víctimas humanas, es lo que Prime haría.

Pero también destruyó el obelisco- intervinó Lennox- y aterrorizó a los turistas en Brasil, como hacen esos decepticons.

Yo sólo cumpló los designios de la Chispa Suprema- dijo Methura- la voluntad del Cubo son mis órdenes, y los responsables de mi despertar son quienes dictarán mis futuras acciones.

¿A qué te refieres?- Sam una vez más buscó a Bumblebee para protegerse.

Yo sólo ejecuto la voluntad del Cubo- Methura hizo aparecer su arma- ¿creías que todo lo que experimentaron con el Cubo y con Megatron quedaría impune? ¿creías que los humanos hacían lo correcto?

Al momento los autobots apuntaron con sus respectivas armas a Methura.

Selene no dejaba de ver el arma de Methura, había visto algo semejante en una de esas películas viejas donde salen ninjas y samurais, eso le recordaba los gamas japoneses, tenía la misma forma pero el tamaño era enorme, ambas afiladas hojas sujetas por la cadena.

Con eso partió el obelisco- se dijo Selene.

De pronto reparó en los ópticos de Methura ¿qué dejaban ver esos ópticos? Eran como los de Optimus, ella no conocía los de Megatron, Sam había dicho que eran rojos y malignos, los de Optimus azules y brillantes. Extraño color el de los ópticos de Methura así como lo que le hacían sentir a Selene...

Sabía que esto no terminaría bien- dijo Simmons quien no había vuelto a hablar hasta ese momento.

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó James- Eres un vil y asqueroso traidor.

No me llamé traidor- dijo el agente- además según su historial, señor teniente, usted no es una blanca paloma, ¿o tengo que recordarle sus órdenes en Yaman donde arrasó con una mezquita donde había niños inocentes?

James solamente apretó el puño con todas sus fuerzas como cuando hacía para reprimirse.

Lennox reparó en la mano de Simmons, el agente tenía el celular abierto, obviamente lo tenía en alta voz.

¿Qué significa esto, Simmons?- preguntó Lennox apuntando su arma contra el ex agente del sector siete.

Que los F-22 no deben estar muy lejos con los sabots- dijo el agente como la cosa más natural del mundo- además ustedes lo escucharon, no tiene buenas intenciones.

¿Yo?- Methura se puso en guardia- Ustedes eran los que debían decidir, los responsables de mi despertar fueron quienes la Chispa Suprema designo para decidir al respecto, y ahora me doy cuenta que no se puede confiar en los humanos...

Selene solamente veía con asombro a James, ella no conocía esa parte del pasado del teniente Sinclair.

Sam intentó decir algo, pero para su mala suerte en el cielo se escuchó el estruendo provocado por los aviones.

.................................................................................

Una primera carga de sabots fue disparada contra Methura, el mecha solamente tuvo que alejarse de la orilla del acantilado para esquivarlos.

¿Optimus, qué hacemos?- preguntó Ratchet

¿No es obvio?- dijo Ironhide- ayudar a detener a Methura.

No- Optimus no había levantado su arma contra Methura- no está atacando.

Era cierto, Methura solamente esquivaba los sabots de los cazas, en ningún momento había utilizado sus armas, continuaban en sus manos listas para cuando las necesitara, pero hasta el momento no las había requerido.

Bumblebee, protege a los humanos- ordenó Optimus.

Selene, Maggie, Micaela y tú junto con Sam vayánse de aquí- dijo James- mientras Lennox le quitaba el celular a Simmons intentando establecer comunicación con los cazas.

Nunca lo mencionaste- dijo Selene en voz baja.

No es el momento, ahora vete- ordenó James.

.................................................................................................

Otra ronda de sabots contra Methura.

¿Protegerles o exterminarles? En este momento exterminarles parecía la mejor opción, pero él sólo era una herramienta, un instrumento quiénes debían decidir eran otros.

Ironhide no podía creer que Optimus hubiera dado la orden de no detener a Methura, claramente se veía que se trataba de un decepticon por todas las mentiras que había dicho, y Optimus le había creído. El especialista en armas debía hacer algo, y rápido.

Methura trastabillo cuando la última ronda de sabots casi impacto en su pie. Ironhide vio como esa amalgama estaba a punto de aplastar a Maggie.

Ironhide disparo contra Methura.

................................................................................................

Methura cayó de cara al suelo.

¿Qué no iba a dar el primer golpe? ¿debía dejarse apalear por los humanos y ahora por los autobots? Methura se puso de pie en toda su estatura.

Ironhide- Optimus sonaba molesto- dí una orden.

Casi aplasta a Maggie- dijo Ironhide en su defensa.

No le iba a hacer nada- dijo Optimus.

¿Es qué no lo viste? ¿fallan tus ópticos?- Ironhide comenzaba a impacientarse.

Optimus no tuvo oportunidad de terminar con esa discusión.

................................................................................................

Espero estés contento- dijo Lennox cuando tenía sujeto a Simmons.

Sí, ahora sí- dijo el agente con ese tono de mal gusto.

¿Qué quería decir?- se preguntó James.

El grito de las chicas le hizo entender a que se refería Simmons.

...................................................................................................

Optimus apenas iba a decir algo a Ironhide cuando lo vio, Methura en toda su estatura no había visto que una vez más los cazas iban directamente hacia él.

El líder autobot actuó obedeciendo los protocolos de su programación, sólo fue cuestión de unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para que los cazas dispararan, el tiempo necesario para empujar a Methura, el tiempo necesario para recibir a boca jarro la carga de los humanos.

Optimus azotó contra el suelo.

....................................................................................................

Methura no podía creerlo, sabía de Optimus Prime y de cómo protegía a sus hombres.

"La libertad es un derecho de los seres sensibles" había dicho una vez, ¿libertad? El término desconcertaba a Methura, lo mismo que el "sacrificio"

Ahora los ópticos de Methura se iluminaron de tal forma que daba miedo verlo, era como ver a Megatron de pie una vez más.

Los pilotos de los cazas sólo vieron como tan rápido como un ave rapaz Methura utilizaba sus gamas para derribarlos, en menos de un minuto los aviones humanos caían en picada al mar mientras él estaba de pie una vez más en la orilla del acantilado.

¡¿Esto es lo que deseaban?!- preguntó con una nota extraña en su vocalizador- ¡¿Era esto?!

.......................................................................................................

¡Ratchet!- Ironhide estaba junto a Optimus.

Sam se había subido en la estructura del trailer.

Optimus había sido perforado por la carga de sabots, entre el metal fundido de su pecho podía verse algo que brillaba de manera muy tenue.

Oh, no- musitó Sam- ¡Ratchet!

El médico se acercó aunque por su cara todos podían ver que no tenía buenas noticias.

Sam bajó del cuerpo de Optimus.

¿Puedes salvarlo?- preguntó el chico.

Ratchet no contestó. Sam levantó la vista a Methura.

¿Puedes salvarlo?- le preguntó.

Fue como si Sam olvidara todo su miedo de repente, como si Methura pudiera cambiar lo que había pasado.

Methura guardaba silencio, y por primera vez Selene creyó entender lo que dejaban ver los ópticos de Methura: pena, tristeza, desolación...

............................................................................................................

Han tomado su decisión, humanos- dijo Methura guardando sus armas- cuando la luna llena se levante en el cielo, se hará la voluntad de la Chispa Suprema... responderán por sus acciones.

Sam iba a gritarle sus verdades a ese tal Methura cuando escuchó el llanto de Micaela.

El joven Witwicky no podía creerlo, solamente tuvo tiempo de girar para ver cómo Ratchet negaba con la cabeza, la estructura de Optimus había perdido sus colores azul y rojo mostrando sólo un color gris oscuro.

No es cierto- musitó Sam- esto es una pesadilla, no es cierto, esto no puede estar pasando.

Sam volvió a girar para exigir una respuesta a Methura pero éste ya había desaparecido...

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

10

La brisa marina hizo estremecer a Sam, no podía creer lo que había pasado; nadie podía creerlo, nadie quería creerlo.

Otra vez no- musitó Bumblebee- primero Jazz, ahora Optimus...

Ironhide no se había separado de la estructura de su amigo.

Micaela continuaba sollozando lo mismo que Maggie, Selene sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta pero extrañamente aun no derramaba lágrimas por el líder autobot.

Lennox- la voz de James rompió el terrible silencio- encárgate de Simmons.

Lennox y su equipo tenían rodeado al ex-agente del sector siete.

Glenn, Maggie- los aludidos giraron a ver al teniente coronel- necesito que informen al secretario de Defensa, los refuerzos deben estar en camino.

Ratchet intentó acercarse a Ironhide.

¿Qué quieres?- gruño el especialista en armas

También nosotros debemos movernos- dijo el médico- no podemos dejar a Optimus aquí.

Sam no podía creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Ironhide apuntaba con sus cañones a Ratchet.

No te atrevas a tocarlo- dijo el especialista en armas.

¿Te has vuelto loco, Hide?- Ratchet retrocedió unos cuantos pasos

No vas a tocar a Optimus- Ironhide sonaba como si no fuera él.

Vamos, chicos, no es necesario llegar a esto- trato de tranquilizarlos Bumblebee- Optimus no lo hubiera querido de esta forma.

Lo ven- dijo Simmons- todos ellos son una amenaza, todos, debímos destruirles hace años.

- ¡TODOS SILENCIO, MALDITA SEA!

Todos se giraron, por primera vez en todo lo que Sam llevaba de tratar a James por fin lo veía molesto.

- NO NOS VAMOS A COMPORTAR COMO UNA SARTA DE SALVAJES, LENNOX TÚ ENCÁRGATE DE SIMMONS, SELENE REPORTA AL SECRETARIO QUE HA PASADO, MAGGIE, GLENN, ESPERO QUE LE AYUDEN, SAM, MICAELA VAYAN CON BUMBLEBEE Y RATCHET, SI IRONHIDE QUIERE QUEDARSE QUE LO HAGA, TODOS LOS DEMÁS NOS LÁRGAMOS AHORA.

James se paso la mano por el cabello alisándolo hacia atrás.

El teniente coronel James Sinclair no dijo nada más, se acomodo el cuello de la gabardina y una vez más pareció ausente de lo que pasaba. Extrañamente nadie protesto, ni hizo el menor comentario, Bumblebee y Ratchet se transformaron, Ironhide se quedó ahí donde estaba con la estructura inerte de Optimus, Sam y Micaela subieron al camaro lo mismo que James y Selene. Lennox y sus hombres escoltaban a Simmons en Ratchet.

Los dos autobots se alejaron dejando sin decir ni una sola palabra a sus otros dos amigos.

............................................................................................................

El secretario de Defensa estaba furioso con Simmons por haber arruinado de esa forma la misión, el ex-agente del sector siete fue puesto bajo arresto.

Sam, Micaela- dijo el secretario Keller- descansen, se les ha dado una buena habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes dio las gracias, no estaban de humor como para tratar esos formalismos.

Bumblebee los llevo, era como si de pronto el camaro fuera un perrito abandonado que sigue al primero que lo vea para que lo adopte.

Sí- pensó Sam- eso ha pasado, sin Optimus todos somos como perritos abandonados...

.................................................................................................................

¿James?- Lennox se acercó a su amigo.

Ve a casa- dijo James sin mirarlo- saluda a Sara de mi parte y abraza a tu bebé... las cosas se pondrán díficiles, es mejor que descanses antes de que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Sólo quería decirte- dijo el soldado antes de retirarse- que actuaste como en los viejos tiempos- no pudo evitar sonreir- como cuando Gerald te desesperaba... la última vez fue en Emiratos Arabes ¿no?

James se sonrió pero nunca se giro. Lennox lo dejo sólo.

No, no fue en Emiratos- dijo a la nada mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana- fue en Palestina...

....................................................................................................................

James- Gerald sonaba molesto- ¿es cierto?

El teniente coronel James Sinclair estaba sentado del otro lado de su escritorio. Era una tarde calurosa, demasiado calurosa, aun no se acostumbraba al calor de los mil demonios que se sentía en Yaman.

James no contestó.

Gerald golpeó con el puño el escritorio.

Maldita sea, James- dijo su hermano.

En la mirada del teniente podía verse el dolor de conocer la verdad.

¡Sólo eran niños!- la voz de Gerald sonaba demasiado dolida.

Las bajas civiles no estaban consideradas al momento de establecer la ofensiva- contestó James.

¡No me hables como a esas nenas del pentagono!- rugió Gerald- sabías que había niños y aun así nos mandaste a atacar. ¿Por qué me mandaste a mi?

Gerald- James se puso de pie y camino hacia él.

James intentó poner su mano en el hombro de su hermano pero Gerald lo separo con violencia.

No sabía que había niños hasta que diste tu informe, lo juro por Dios- dijo James.

Gerald bajo la vista, sabía que James no mentía, sobretodo cuando decía "lo juro por Dios"

¿Y entonces?- Gerald intentaba calmarse.

Los rebeldes escondían las armas en la mezquita, tú lo viste- dijo James evitando ver a Gerald, odiaba que su hermano viera el miedo, la culpa y el dolor reflejados en sus ojos- hubieran hecho más daño... Esos cobardes usaron a los niños como escudo para que ustedes no se atrevieran a tocarlos.

Pensé que las mezquitas eran como las iglesias- dijo Gerald- un santuario, un refugio.

Sí, esos inocentes solo buscaban asilo pero...- James no terminó- Gerald, no sabía que tú estabas en la unidad enviada.

Ya sabes como somos los Sinclair- dijo Gerald intentando sonreir.

Nos gusta la cerveza fría, las mujeres hermosas y las cosas bien hechas- dijo James intentando sonreir a su vez- aun no entiendo porque esa frase se pasa de generación en generación a la familia.

Pues como van las cosas- dijo Gerald completamente calmado- estoy seguro que mis hijos también la repetiran.

Que fácil era solucionar sus problemas entre hermanos.

¿Y ahora qué sigue?- preguntó Gerald como si nada hubiera pasado.

Creo que nos mandaran a Afganistán- dijo James regresando a su escritorio.

..........................................................................................................................

Selene no había dicho nada, hubiera deseado quedarse con Maggie y Glenn para ayudarles en algo; pero, el secretario Keller le pidió que informara al primer ministro inglés.

Eso significaba que tenía que regresar a Londres inmediatamente, Selene esperaba que James dijera algo, que intentara detenerla como en esas películas románticas americanas que disfrutaba de jovencita, esas donde hay algo sumamente rosa antes de la separación... debía dejar de pensar en Casablanca...

El auto de los federales se detuvo frente al hotel, era el mismo donde Sam y Micaela tenían una habitación.

James abrió la puerta ayudándola a salir.

Selene salió en silencio.

Por favor James- se decía en silencio- por favor dime algo.

.........................................................................................................................

La música del elevador sonaba monotónamente mientras ellos guardaban silencio.

A Selene le asustaba cuando James actuaba impulsivamente, también odiaba cuando actuaba tan frío

¿Por qué te encierras en tu silencio?- se decía mientras lo miraba- ¿por qué no me dejas acompañarte en tu pena?

Había pasado lo mismo cuando se enteró de que Gerald había muerto, no decía nada pero se veía que estaba sufriendo, cuando regreso de reconocer el cuerpo de su hermano también se veía devastado, cuando terminó el servicio Selene estaba segura que James se derrumbaría y tampoco sucedio nada.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, habían llegado a su piso.

............................................................................................................................

Adiós- dijo Sam colgando el teléfono.

¿Cómo están?- preguntó Micaela sentándose junto a él en la cama.

Mamá tampoco puede creerlo- dijo Sam mirando a la chica- les dije que se pongan a salvo.

Micaela no dijo nada más, solamente abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Sam.

.............................................................................................................................

Selene terminó de guardar sus cosas en la maleta.

James estaba de pie en la entrada de su habitación.

Selene se giro topándose con los ojos de James.

¿No dirás nada?- preguntó ella apenas en un susurro.

Solo contestó el silencio.

Si así lo quieres- dijo la chica tomando su maleta.

James se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Vamos, por favor, no te quedes callado, vamos, dime algo, por favor- se repetía Selene.

Nada, ya casi llegaba a la salida de la habitación.

No lo aguanto más.

¡James Sinclair!- se giro soltando la maleta- ¡Eres el humano más frío que conozco! ¡primero haces cosas terribles en la guerra, después no me cuentas nada siendo que yo te he contado todo de mi! ¡actuas como si nada te importara! ¡nada! ¿qué piensas? ¿que el mundo siempre estará ahí para ti? ¿qué puedes verte fuerte mientras todos los demás nos derrumbamos? ¡¿Por qué no piensas en mi, en los demás?! ¡¿Por qué me alejas, por qué no me permites ayudarte?! ¿Por qué...?

Selene no pudo continuar, James se había acercado a ella a cada palabra que decía, siempre en silencio, cuando ella estaba por seguir con su lista de preguntas, James la sujeto por los hombros, al principio Selene pensó que James iba a sacudirla o a golpearla por su atrevimiento pero en lugar de eso el teniente coronel le dio tal beso que parecía el alma se le iba en ello, había tal necesidad, urgencia, miedo, súplica en ese beso que Selene sólo dejo caer los brazos.

Al minuto siguiente los brazos de Selene se sujetaban con fuerza al cuello de James.

.............................................................................................................................................

El mozo que iría por la maleta de la señorita Wallace tocó en vano, nadie abrió la puerta.

...............................................................................................................................................

El mar estaba embravecido esa noche, las olas rompían contra las rocas como si intentaran destruirlas a cada embiste.

Methura estaba sentado sobre ellas, cada choque del mar daba contra su estructura como si también a él quisiera destruirle.

"Protegerles o exterminarles" Ese había sido el designio de la Chispa Suprema.

Decidieron- se dijo mientras su estructura goteaba toda el agua salada antes del siguiente embiste.

¿Era cierto? ¿Habían decidido? Sam Witwicky parecía no entender que jugaba un papel muy importante para decidir el futuro de la humanidad, Optimus Prime había contestado sólo con una mirada de esos azules ópticos, pero nunca salió de su vocalizador la respuesta.

Con la caída del líder autobot, Methura sentía que algo dentro de él también había muerto; no era la primera vez que sentía esto, ya había pasado el mismo ciclo que Megatron había caído.

Methura levanto la vista a ese cielo carente de estrellas, él no pertenecía a la Tierra, no pertenecía a Cybertron, él había sido creado a partir del metal de un méteoro que el Cubo había encontrado por su viaje en el espacio; pero, antes de que el Cubo le tocará Methura no tenía recuerdos de nada, solamente de la soledad del Universo...

Cuando la luna llena se levante en el cielo- se repitió mientras otra ola chocaba contra él- la voluntad de la Chispa Suprema se llevará a cabo.

Bajó de nuevo la vista topándose con el mar embravecido.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

11

Maggie observaba el cielo nocturno por la ventana, el secretario de Defensa los había mandado a todos ellos al mismo hotel.

La chica dio un ligero suspiro, faltaba menos de una semana para que la luna llena cumpliera la amenaza de Methura, Glenn se había ido con su abuela, ¿cómo encontrar a ese mecha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

Maggie se tiro de mala gana en la cama.

Solamente encontré a Methura para que mataran a Optimus- se dijo mientras la frescura de la noche entraba por la ventana.

.................................................................................................

James se despertó, ¿estaba solo? Se incorporó en la cama, no, no estaba solo; Selene estaba sentada en el descanso de la ventana abierta.

El teniente caminó hacia ella.

Debo regresar a Londres- dijo Selene cuando James la abrazo.

El secretario debe planear una ofensiva contra Methura... por si acaso- dijo James respirando el perfume del cabello de la chica.

No quiero que aparezca la luna llena- dijo Selene acariciando la mano de James.

Es tan inevitable como las mareas...- dijo el teniente coronel.

¿Qué dijiste?- Selene se giro para verlo.

¿Tan inevitable como las mareas?- repitió James sin entender.

Los ojos de Selene brillaron de pronto, se le había ocurrido una idea.

Necesito el número de Maggie- dijo separándose de James.

................................................................................................

Methura se encontraba de pie frente al acantilado, las olas estaban en calma; la amalgama apagó los ópticos para escuchar mejor el murmullo del mar.

Las olas parecían murmurar algo incomprensible para los humanos, algo que los cybertronianos nunca entenderían, Methura relajó un poco su estructura, era como el mar le arrullará. De pronto encendió de golpe los ópticos una vez más y con un movimiento de su mano las olas rompieron contra una roca enorme, con cada embiste la roca se desgastaba un poco hasta que finalmente se rompió en pequeños fragmentos.

Methura levantó la vista una vez más a ese cielo sin estrellas.

Una herramienta... un instrumento- musitó mientras contemplaba el firmamento.

.......................................................................................................

Sam se levantó de mala gana, parecía que querían tirar la puerta a golpes.

No estoy- dijo entre sueños mientras arrastraba los pies a la entrada.

La puerta se abrió.

Selene y Maggie estaban en el pasillo, Selene tenía puesta la camisa de James a manera de pijama y Maggie un pants de color gris.

¿Es una pijamada?- Sam dio un bostezo gigante- le voy a decir a Micaela.

Antes de que Sam despertara bien, Selene y Maggie entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

..........................................................................................................

Selene había salido tan rápido de la habitación solamente marcar el número de Maggie que James no pudo ni quiso detenerla.

El teniente coronel se sonrió.

Al menos no se irá- dijo mientras se vestia correctamente.

............................................................................................................

¿Servicio a la habitación?- Micaela estaba al habla- sí, quiero...

Sam hizo señas desde la mesa.

Quiero- continuó su novia- tres pizzas hawaiianas -Sam no había aprendido la lección- cuatro sodas...

Ahora fue Maggie la que hizo señas.

¿Tiene atlas de geografía?- Micaela también se sorprendió de lo extraño que sonaba eso a mitad de la noche- sí, esos, si, bueno, con esos me conformó, si... si... si, todo a la habitación 705, sí, gracias.

La chica colgó.

Ahora, ¿pueden explicarse? ¿qué están tramando?- preguntó Micaela sentándose a su vez a la mesa.

Bueno, todo es idea de Selene- Maggie también se miraba algo desconcertada.

Selene le había marcado a su celular, y solamente le había dicho que bajara su computadora portatil. La señorita Wallace también había tomado la computadora que había sido de Gerald y de la que James no se separaba.

Bien, esto es lo que se me ocurrió- empezó Selene- ¿dónde despertó Methura?

En el norte del desierto de África- contestó Micaela- ¿para qué el atlas de geografía?

Llamaron a la puerta.

Selene se levantó para abrir.

El mozo pensó que tenían una fiesta privada por como estaba vestida la chica, Selene le dio su propina y regresó a la mesa con los libros y la comida.

.......................................................................................................

Aquí está- dijo Maggie con el atlas abierto y una rebanada de pizza en la otra mano- Mar Meditérraneo, comprende la costa norte de África.

Selene terminó de beber su soda.

¿Y dónde apareció después Methura?- preguntó aplastando la lata- En el lago de Escocia.

Micaela tomó el atlas para ver los mares del mundo.

¿Mar Celta?- Sam puso su dedo- ¿qué intentas decir?

Selene se acercó al atlas.

Después Brasil, Oceáno Atlántico- Selene levantó la vista- ¿entienden a que me refiero?

Sam solamente regresó la vista al mapa, Micaela parecía ya tener una idea.

Esta utilizando las corrientes para desplazarse- Maggie miró con asombro a Selene- es cierto, de ahí que lo vieramos cerca de Washington, en los acantilados.

Exacto- afirmó Selene- aun no sé como lo hace, pero yo creo que por eso está esperando la luna llena.

¡Las mareas!- Micaela había entendido a que se referían las otras dos chicas.

Ahhh, ya entendí- dijo Sam- ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Debemos encontrarlo o encontrar dónde atacará antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Selene.

...............................................................................................

Encerrado, como un vil criminal, él, el mejor agente del sector siete.

Simmons se tiro en la cama de su celda.

¿Descansando, agente?- preguntaron del otro lado.

El agente levantó la cabeza.

Ya decía que no me dejarían aquí- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

No tan rápido- dijo el otro agente, un hombre de color- Banachek esta molesto contigo. Perdiste a ese ENB

No fue mi culpa, Optimus Prime quizo ser un héroe y arruinó todo- Simmons se pusó de pie- él y el teniente Sinclair.

¿Sinclair?- el agente se quitó las gafas oscuras- ¿no lo habías eliminado?

No él, el otro hermano- Simmons llegó a las rejas de la celda- al menos sólo son dos.

El hombre de color se sonrió.

En ese caso- dijo mientras abría la celda- Banachek quiere a ese nuevo ENB sin que se entere el secretario de defensa que nadie se interponga.

Oh descuida- Simmons salió campante de la celda- me encargaré, me encargaré...

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

12

Cinco camionetas de color negro se estacionaron de golpe frente al hotel, como un comando bien organizado unos veinte agentes todos vestidos de negro salieron, apenas entrar al recibidor del hotel se separaron a puntos específicos.

La primera puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe, cinco hombres armados entraron y pero su búsqueda fue infructuosa, la habitación estaba vacía.

Lo mismo paso en otras dos habitaciones de diferentes pisos.

Señor, no se encuentran- dijo un agente a un hombre de cabello rizado que se había quedado en el recibidor.

Ya me lo esperaba- dijo el agente Simmons con calma- bien, se acabó el numerito, vámonos de aquí.

.......................................................................

Sam dio otro bostezo.

Si sigues así terminaras comiéndonos a todas- molestó Micaela.

No es mi culpa, ustedes me hicieron levantarme muy temprano- dijo Sam peinando con la mano el cabello alborotado.

¿Y esperar a qué Simmons o algún otro loco agente del sector siete nos encontrara?- Maggie estaba sentada en el asiento trasero junto con Selene- no, mejor así. Ahora, ¿cúal es el plan?

Micaela se giro para ver a Selene lo mismo que Sam, Bumblebee continuaba avanzando a toda velocidad.

Mi teoría- dijo Selene- es que Methura planea hacer algo que tenga que ver con las mareas y la luna llena; me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo desde la computadora de James pero como es la misma computadora de Gerald no sabemos si aun les sirva a los del sector siete para seguir nuestra pista.

Pobre Gerald- dijo Sam- y no firmó los papeles de compra de mi patineta...

Selene se sonrió, Sam Witwicky a pesar de haber estado relacionado con los autobots y su lucha por la Chispa Suprema seguía siendo un chico.

No te preocupes- dijo la señorita Wallace- si salimos de ésta y verás que saldremos, haré que James firme los papeles de esa patineta que siempre dices.

¿Qué pasará con James?- preguntó Maggie.

Se encargará de cubrir lo que se nos ocurra hacer- continuó Selene- y tratará de alertar al secretario de Defensa.

¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Bumblebee.

Primero- dijo Selene- necesitaremos una buena computadora para que Maggie haga lo que hace mejor.

Trataré de decifrar alguna relación entre Methura y las mareas- contestó Maggie antes de que Sam dijera cualquier cosa- y para eso necesitamos a dos espías.

¿Espías?- preguntó Micaela.

Sí, espías jóvenes- dijo Selene.

Espías que no teman hacer lo correcto por su país- continuó Micaela´.

Alto, ya me perdí- dijo Sam cruzándose de brazos- ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer nosotros?

...............................................................................

Silver Spring, Maryland.

Deja de rascarte- dijo Bumblebee en modo Camaro.

No puedo evitarlo, me da comezón la etiqueta- dijo Sam.

Sam Witwicky no dejaba de pasarse la mano por el cuello, justo donde estaba la etiqueta de su traje negro recién comprado. A su lado Micaela con un traje sastre también comprado no hacía más de media hora se encontraba de pie junto al Camaro.

Bien, no puede ser tan díficil- dijo la chica.

Quisiera ayudar- dijo el camaro.

Gracias Bee- contestó Sam dejando por fin el cuello en paz- pero ya de por sí llamas la atención, ahora imagínate lo que pasaría si la gente viera un Camaro-transformer dentro de esas oficinas.

Ja ja, que gracioso- Bumblebee no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio.

No se preocupen chicos- dijo Selene- solamente deben entrar y salir.

Solamente tienen que hacer una copia de los archivos que tengan que ver con el Centro de Predicción de Hidrometeorología

Ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo- dijo Sam tomando una memoria de 2G.

Si se supone que es de acceso público- dijo Micaela- ¿por qué no entran ustedes y lo piden?

Yo soy parte del parlamento Inglés- dijo Selene.

Y yo soy asesor del Secretario de Defensa de los Estados Unidos- dijo Maggie.

Ok, ya entendí- dijo Micaela haciendo una ligera mueca de desagrado- suena a que planean destruir el mundo.

Realmente lo que queremos es salvarlo- dijo Selene- adelante chicos, ahora también nosotras debemos irnos o empezarán a sospechar por el camaro.

No olviden donde nos encontraremos por si acaso algo saliera mal- dijo Maggie cuando Bumblebee ya estaba arrancando.

......................................................................................

Simmons bebía de su café.

Así que ¿no han encontrado nada?- preguntó el agente a sus subordinados.

Nada señor- dijo un agente joven- no hay ningún rastro de ese ENB

Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra- dijo el otro agente.

No pudo tragárselo la tierra- Simmons parecía de mal humor- no hay un solo lugar en la Tierra donde pueda esconderse ¡es enorme!

Un momento, no había lugar en la Tierra, ellos lo encontraron cerca de los acantilados, acantilados, agua, agua, acantilados. La respuesta vino como cuando se encuentra la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Exacto- dijo el agente- ese ENB se está escondiendo en el mar. Oooooh, que listo soy.

Los dos agentes se vieron con cara de no entender, ya les habían advertido que el agente Simmons era, mmh, bueno, era el agente Simmons.

.....................................................................................

James, ¿cuál es tu opinión?- preguntó el secretario de Defensa.

James se paso la mano por el cabello alizándolo hacia atrás.

La señorita Wallace cree poder encontrar a Methura antes de que ataque de nuevo, señor- dijo James- además, estamos preparando un ataque con sabots contra un enemigo que destruyó a los cazas como si fueran aviones de papel.

Sin olvidar- intervinó el capitán Lennox- que no tenemos ni la menor idea de que Ciudad es su siguiente blanco ¿qué tal si quiere atacar a todas de una sola intención?

Sería muy ambicioso- razonó el secretario Keller- me hubiera gustado contar con la opinión del líder autobot...

.....................................................................................

Encuentren esa computadora- ordenó.

Nada, por más que gritaba el agente Simmons la computadora del teniente Sinclair no aparecía por ninguna parte, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

La idea del agente era tomar una vez más esa laptop como señuelo para el nuevo ENB, si ya había funcionado una vez podía funcionar de nuevo.

Señor- interrumpió un agente- no se ha encontrado la ubicación del ENB

Por qué las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles como drenar todo el mar- dijo Simmons negando con la cabeza- continuen, hasta las ballenas tienen que salir del mar para tomar aire, y esos peces son enormes.

Otros dos agentes se vieron de reojo por encima de los monitores de sus computadoras.

Las ballenas son mamíferos, no peces.

.........................................................................................

Soy el señor Shia Lebaouf- dijo Sam lo más serio que podía.

La secretaria que los recibió en la recepción lo miró sin entender.

Lo que el doctor emérito de la Universidad de Massachusetts- intervinó Micaela- quisó decir es que ha venido por los documentos de las predicciones y avisos de las condiciones meteorológicas, hidrológicas y climáticas del Centro de Predicción de Hidrometeorología.

Permítame un momento- dijo la secretaria retirándose.

Vaya, sí que sabes mentir- dijo Sam.

Lo leí en este folleto- Micaela le enseñó un panfleto infórmativo- ¿por qué dijiste que eras Shia Lebaouf? ¡Ni siquiera te pareces a él!

Ya, perdón- Sam arrugó la nariz- estaba improvisando.

La secretaria regresó.

Me parece están en la oficina equivocada- dijo- pero si necesitan la información urgentemente pueden pasar al centro de investigación del siguiente edificio.

...........................................................................................

Se acabó- gruñó Simmons- si no pueden, mejor voy a ver a Jacques Cousteau, él sí sabía del mar.

El agente salió azotando la puerta.

Jacques Cousteau- dijo uno de los agentes jóvenes- era un fotográfo subacuático.

Sí, y ya está muerto- dijo el otro.

Cada vez más entendían menos al agente Simmons.

..............................................................................................

Obviamente el agente Simmons no fue a una sesión espiritista para hablar con el espiritú de Cousteau, sino que terminó en el Servicio Meteorológico Nacional, ahí sí debían saber lo que deseaba sobre el mar.

.................................................................................................

Voy a regresar por Sam ya han tardado demasiado- dijo Bumblebee.

El camaro se había transformado después de dejar a Selene y Maggie.

No puedes Bee- dijo Maggie- todos te reconocerían.

Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder- el guardián de Sam no aceptaría el abandonar al muchacho.

Bumblebee, sé que no quieres dejar a Sam, pero- Selene no pudo terminar.

Una vagoneta 4x4 grand vitara 1999 de color verde se estacionó frente a ellos derrapando.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió, Sam casi cae de cara al suelo.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Bumblebee.

Micaela, eres mi héroe- dijo Sam- cada vez te quiero más.

Micaela salió del lado del conductor con el cabello alborotado pero al parecer en perfectas condiciones.

¿Qué paso?- volvió a preguntar Bumblebee.

Es una larga historia- dijo la joven- nos encontramos con Simmons...

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

13

El agente Simmons había llegado a las oficinas del servicio meteorológico justo en el momento en que la secretaria regresaba de haber dejado a Sam y Micaela en el otro edificio.

Señora- dijo el agente.

La mujer de la recepción hizo una mueca de desagrado. Es una norma de la vida que el agente Simmons había olvidado el no decirle nunca "señora" a una recepcionista o secretaria, si deseas un buen trato debes referirte a ellas como "señorita"

¿Cómo puedo encontrar algo perdido en el mar?- preguntó Simmons sin entender la mueca de la mujer.

.................................................................................................

Tú cuida la puerta- dijo Micaela mientras intentaba copiar lo que se dejara en la memoria de Maggie.

Sam silbaba distraidamente intentando no llamar mucho la atención de los pocos empleados gubernamentales que en ocasiones pasaban.

¿Ya casi?- preguntó Sam después de lo que ya sentía como una eternidad.

Sólo un poco más, un poco más- repetía Micaela mientras copiaba la información que desplegaba la base de datos sobre corrientes marinas, huracanes, el niño y todo lo que tenía que ver con el mar.

- ¡Señor, he dicho que no puede pasar!

Rápido- dijo Sam entrando de golpe de nuevo a la oficina.

¿Qué ocurre?- Micaela esperaba que se pudiera retirar la memoria del cpu

..................................................................................................

Después de intentar explicarle a su forma a la secretaria que era lo que necesitaba el agente Simmons terminó por fastidiarse y recurrió al truco de enseñar sus credenciales del sector siete e intentar atemorizar a la secretaria.

El problema es que la mujer después de ser llamada infinidad de veces "señora" por parte del agente no estaba como para soportarlo un minuto más.

Cuando los guardias de seguridad llegaron Simmons ya estaba a punto de entrar al corredor donde Sam y Micaela se encontraban.

Para mala suerte de todos en el momento exacto en que Micaela y Sam salían se toparon frente a frente con el agente Simmons.

........................................................................................................

- ¡Corre!

Sam y Micaela logran evitar que los guardias de seguridad les detuvieran, la secretaria no entendía que estaba pasando y el agente Simmons se lanzó tras de los dos jóvenes.

Seguro que ya sabe algo- dijo Sam después de tirar un garrafón de agua para detener a Simmons.

No podemos dejar que nos atrape- Micaela derribó una maceta con una enorme planta.

Simmons logró esquivar el garrafón pero no la maceta, el agente cayó de cara sobre la tierra mojada.

Pagarás por esto Witcookie- gritó mientras intentaba limpiarse.

Finalmente como pudieron Sam y Micaela lograron salir al exterior del edificio.

¿Y cómo se supone que lo lograremos si no tenemos auto?- preguntó Sam.

Rápidamente Micaela se acercó a una vagoneta verde estacionada y quitándole el saco a Sam lo utilizó para romper el vidrio de la puerta del conductor sin lastimarse, Sam casi había olvidado los "trucos" que Micaela había aprendido de su padre.

Sube, rápido- dijo su novia mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto.

Cuando los guardias de seguridad y el agente Simmons aun con lodo en la cara salieron solo pudieron observar como se alejaba la vagoneta verde.

.................................................................................................................

Y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de contar Sam.

Estuvo muy cerca- Selene estaba recargada en la vagoneta- ¿tienes algo que nos sirva, Maggie?

Maggie estaba revisando la información que los chicos habían encontrado en otra laptop.

Según esto, no ha habido muchos cambios de consideración últimamente- dijo la rubia- salvo por pequeñas inconstancias en el flujo de las mareas.

Selene se acercó a ver el monitor.

Es justo lo que necesitamos, mira- dijo colocando su dedo en un punto rojo.

Micaela y Sam se acercaron a ver, Bumblebee solo tuvo que agacharse un poco ya que continuaba en modo robot.

Este es el punto donde atacó Methura- explicó Selene- no muy lejos de Washington, mira, es la zona de los acantilados; y aquí- dijo haciendo presión en el punto rojo- es dónde se reportaron las inconstancias en las mareas.

¿Methura?- preguntó Sam.

Claro- Bumblebee pareció entender- estaba entrenando, se esta preparando para la luna llena.

¿Ya vieron cerca de dónde está?- Micaela se acercó más a la pantalla- ¿qué ciudad importante del país está cerca de ese lugar?

Todos se miraron unos a otros con preocupación. Habían encontrado donde planeaba atacar Methura.

................................................................................................................

- ¿Ya lo tienen?

Simmons continuaba intentando quitarse el lodo de la cara.

El agente había exigido una copia de la información que los chicos habían logrado sacar de la oficina gubernamental.

Sí señor- dijo un joven agente de lentes- triangulamos la posición de los blancos.

Yo veo puntos rojos- Simmons estaba de mal humor.

El agente no prestó atención y continuó.

La probabilidad de un ataque en esa zona es de casi un noventa por ciento- dijo el agente.

Preparen todo, mañana tendremos nuestro nuevo juguete en casa- dijo Simmons con tal seguridad que parecía ya tener a Methura encadenado.

..........................................................................................................................

El secretario Keller se encontraba tomando un café en su oficina, el presidente había dado autorización para destruir al nuevo ENB en el momento en que apareciera, era mejor eliminarle que perder vidas americanas.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante- dijo el secretario regresando a su escritorio.

Señor- entró James- el capitán Lennox tiene listos los cazas con cargas sabots, él y sus hombres supervisaran el ataque.

El secretario asintió.

Ahora solo necesitamos encontrarle antes de que destruya otra ciudad- dijo el funcionario.

Señor, encontraremos a Methura- dijo James acercándose al escritorio- la señorita Wallace y la señorita Madsen lo encontraran, estoy seguro.

El secreatario americano se sonrió.

Eso espero, James, eso espero- dijo Keller bebiendo un poco más de su café.

James estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la alarma de mensajes de su celular sonó.

" Witched se presenta en Nueva York! Tenemos boletos"

¿Qué sucede James?- preguntó el secretario Keller sólo ver la cara de James.

- Lo han encontrado...

..............................................................................................................................

- Rápido, rápido, señoritas. No quiero perderlo esta vez.

Simmons no dejaba de hacer presión entre los agentes.

Las camionetas y el equipo necesario para detener a ese ENB estaba siendo cargado.

Rápido- insistía el agente- no quiero que Witcookie nos gane otra vez.

...............................................................................................................................

Todo listo, señor- informó un soldado al capitán Lennox.

James- Lennox se giro al ver llegar al teniente coronel- ¿también vienes?

El teniente coronel James Sinclair prefería estar con Inteligencia que en el campo de batalla contrario a su hermano Gerald.

Sí, está vez no me quedaré detrás de mi escritorio- dijo James.

Lennox se sonrió, ver a James vestido con la ropa que los soldados usan al estar en campaña y con la boina negra sobre el cabello pelirojo le recordaba demasiado a Gerald.

Vamos, además Sam y las chicas nos están esperando- dijo Lennox tomando su mochila del suelo.

Casi lo olvidaba- dijo James con su mochila al hombro- también viene Ratchet.

Lennox afirmó con la cabeza.

Que mal que solo tengamos a dos de ellos- dijo el militar.

Es mejor tener dos que no tener a ninguno- James subió al avión militar- sólo espero que sea suficiente contra Methura.

Yo también lo espero- dijo Lennox.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

14

Methura observaba su reflejo en el agua del mar.

"Protegerles o exterminarles" El tiempo había llegado.

En un clavado perfecto Methura entró al agua, debía agradecer el que la Chispa Suprema le hubiera dado dos modos alternos que él se había encargado de combinar con los modelos de tecnología humana y con la naturaleza con la que contaba el basto planeta Tierra.

Ahora nadando a través del océano una extraña combinación de langosta y mantarraya metálica avanzaba a gran velocidad, de los fríos mares nocturnos hacia una de las ciudades más importantes de los Estados Unidos…

………………………………………………………………………………………

Nueva York, la Gran Manzana, la ciudad de los enormes rascacielos.

Yo pensé que solamente la atacaban los monstruos en las películas- dijo Sam cuando salió del camaro.

Nunca imagine que yo terminaría visitando Nueva York- Micaela veía hacia todas partes como todo turista.

Me encantaría ir de compras- divagó por un momento Maggie.

Sería maravilloso- dijo Selene terminando de peinarse en una coleta- pero, tenemos que detener a Methura.

Sam y Micaela dieron un resoplido de queja. Selene se sonrió.

Prometo que cuando todo esto termine yo misma los acompañare de compras- dijo con esa sonrisa que inspiraba confianza- es más, yo pago.

¿Dónde buscaremos a Methura?- preguntó Bumblebee seguido de un ronroneo con el motor.

Esa es una muy buena pregunta- razonó Maggie mientras se acercaba a un puesto donde vendían postales de los sitios turísticos de la ciudad.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Cuatro de la tarde con treinta minutos, aun faltaban algunas horas más para que la luna llena con su promesa de devastación se pudiera observar en el firmamento.

Lennox y sus hombres trabajaban a marchar forzadas para tener todo listo, James esperaba Selene o alguien se pusiera en contacto con ellos.

Todo listo, James- dijo Lennox llegando de pronto- tenemos los sabots listos por si se le ocurre aparecer.

Aparecerá- dijo James sin girarse a verlo.

Sabes, así te pareces a Gerald- dijo Lennox apoyándose en un contenedor metálico- se parecen mucho.

Solamente en la apariencia- contestó James un tanto ausente.

¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el capitán.

Si yo fuera Methura- comenzó James como si hablara consigo mismo- ¿dónde atacaría primero?

Ya entiendo- Lennox afirmó con la cabeza- intentas adelantarte a su próximo movimiento… Tú no cambias James, ¿lo sabes?

……………………………………………………………………………………

¡Quiero todo listo!- gruñó el agente Simmons.

Señor, estamos monitoreando todo el perímetro por cualquier incremento en los niveles de radiación- dijo un agente pelirrojo.

¡Quiero esa cosa empacada antes de que se le ocurra pisarnos!- gritó Simmons.

No era necesario gritar pero el agente Simmons lo hacía solamente por gusto.

Sí, señor- dijo el agente pelirrojo aun con los oídos zumbándole.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Señor- informó un agente- tenemos a uno de los sospechosos

Simmons se acercó a ver el monitor de la computadora.

- Sí, la señorita Madsen

En el monitor se veía a Maggie tomada por una cámara de alguno de los agentes que se encontraban entre las calles de Central Park.

Lo mejor será seguirlos- dijo Simmons- y cuándo lo encuentren, nosotros nos quedamos con el primer premio...

.................................................................................................

Broadway, el museo de historia natural, la biblioteca, es inútil- Micaela se sentó en el cofre de Bumblebee- Methura no está por ninguna parte.

Tal vez no estamos buscando en el lugar indicado- dijo Sam mirando distraídamente un puesto de souvenirs.

Nos están siguiendo- dijo de pronto Bumblebee.

¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Selene.

Tenemos que separarnos- Maggie hizo una pausa de pronto- La libertad.

¡Eso es!- Selene se puso de pie de un salto- Micaela, Maggie, ustedes dos distraigan al sector siete, Bumblebee encargate. Sam y yo iremos a visitar a la Libertad.

...................................................................................................

Señor, están en movimiento- informó un agente.

Simmons se pasó la mano con desagrado por el cabello rizado.

Pues deben darles alcance y rápido ¿qué tengo que explicarles todo?- dijo el agente molestó.

Señor, tenemos imagen- dijo otro agente mostrando su laptop- en el camaro hay solamente dos civiles.

Siempre se dan cuenta de lo que planeo- dijo Simmons- encuentren a los otros dos.

..................................................................................................

James, ya sé en dónde- Selene hablaba por su celular mientras corría por las calles de Manhattan.

- Lo sé, te estaré esperando... estamos listos...

James dio por terminada la comunicación.

¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos a la isla de la Libertad?- preguntó Sam mientras tomaba aire después de la carrera.

Selene también necesitó hacer una pausa.

Nueva Jersey está más cerca pero no lo sabía- dijo Selene- no estaba segura sí Methura atacaría la estatua o iría por algún monumento de Nueva York...

Me lo explicarás en el camino- interrumpió Sam- ¡Ahí está el sector siete!

Sam Witwicky no se había equivocado, los agentes del sector siete corrían detrás de ellos.

Ohhhh, sí tuvieramos a un Pookah- dijo Selene

¿Qué es un Pookah?- preguntó Sam intentando correr de nuevo.

Selene le quitó a Sam la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, los agentes no estaban muy lejos pronto les darían alcance, Selene rompió el cristal de un taxi estacionado como lo había hecho Micaela.

Sube- ordenó minutos antes de que el sector siete llegará- al momento lo puso en marcha.

Sam saltó dentro del auto cuando Selene ya arrancaba.

Los agentes se quedarían con las manos vacías.

..................................................................................................................

Un Pookah- dijo Selene mientras esquivaba el congestionamiento de las calles de Manhattan- es un demonio celta, ustedes lo llamarían un duende...

¿Y cómo llegaremos a la Isla de la Libertad?- preguntó Sam.

Selene descolgó el walky-talky del taxi.

Aquí 245 de Broadway, cambio- dijo Selene.

Sam no dejaba de verla con la boca abierta.

- Aquí central.

Un turista quiere ir a la Isla de la Libertad ¿ferry a la Isla Ellis?, estoy en el centro de Manhattan, cambio- continuó Selene.

- 245 Broadway, es mejor el ferry especial, tome Battery Park era mejor Nueva Jersey, Parque Liberty State, cambio

Sí, pero el turista no lo sabe, cambio- Selene colgó el walky-talky.

Vaya ¿cómo lo hiciste?- Sam la miraba asombrado.

Selene se sonrió mientras disminuía la marcha para confundirse con los demás taxis neoyorquinos.

.........................................................................................................

Selene y Sam cambiaron de taxi para llegar al Monumento Nacional Cstillo Clinton en Battery Park.

Es una suerte que llegaramos a tiempo, tenía miedo de que no alcanzaramos boletos- dijo Sam.

Cinco de la tarde- Selene revisó su reloj- espero que James ya esté ahí.

...........................................................................................................

Bien señorita Madsen, señorita Banes- dijo Simmons.

Micaela y Maggie habían caído en las garras del sector siete, al menos antes de ser atrapadas habían ordenado a Bumblebee que se fuera, que fuera con Sam y Ratchet, debían detener a Methura.

¿Y dónde están sus amigos?- preguntó Simmons.

Antes de que el agente pudiera decir algo más, un mensaje grabado por el secretario de Defensa de los Estados Unidos de presentó por todos los medios.

Señor- interrumpió un agente- la guardia nacional se moviliza hacia aquí.

El comunicado era para que la gente se alejara de los límites de la ciudad para que fueran a la zona centro y sobretodo buscaran refugio en lugares altos.

¿Espera una inundación?- Simmons pareció entender al momento- bingo, señores ya sé en donde está nuestro ENB

¿Señor, qué hacemos con las civiles?- preguntó un agente de color.

Encarguense de ellas- ordenó Simmons- los demás vengan conmigo, tenemos que recibir a nuestro invitado como se merece...

...............................................................................................................................

¡Ahí están!- gritó Sam solamente ver a Lennox en la isla.

Los militares se acercaron al ferry y pese a las protestas de los turistas el ferry fue enviado de nuevo a Nueva York, solamente Selene y Sam bajaron del bote.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó el capitán Lennox.

Ya conoces Manhattan- dijo Sam como un experto- el tráfico es una pesadilla.

-¿Selene?

Selene se giro era la primera vez que veía a James con el uniforme de los militares, sin decir nada se abrazó al teniente.

Sabía que entenderías mi mensaje- dijo Selene pasando su mano por la mejilla de James.

Extrañamente el teniente coronel sonreía.

Te equivocaste, escribiste "Witched" y la obra es Wicked- dijo James sin dejar de sonreir- el mago de Oz era el libro favorito de Gerald y cuando salió la obra de Wicked lo molesté mucho al respecto.

Selene negó con la cabeza.

Perdón, malvada bruja del oeste- dijo besando a James.

No quiero interrumpir- dijo Sam- pero me parece que Methura ya está aquí.

James a tu señal- dijo Lennox.

No, James- Selene se soltó de James- no debes eliminar a Methura

¿Qué?- James pareció dudar un momento.

Sí, es una idea que se nos ocurrió cuando veníamos en el taxi- dijo Sam acercándose a esos dos- tal vez Methura pueda traer de regreso a Optimus, total, él es el no sé qué de la Chispa Suprema ¿no?

Y qué se supone que debo hacer ¿preguntarle?- James un vez más regreso a su seriedad natural.

Tal vez debas preguntárselo a él mismo- dijo Lennox señalando el otro extremo de la isla de la Libertad.

.................................................................................................................

La tarde declinaba y los tonos rojizos del sol a punto de ocultarse se dejaban ver reflejados en el agua, de pronto detrás de la isla de la libertad el agua comenzó a burbujear como si estuviera en efervescencia, sin aviso una columna de agua se elevó de golpe, tan alta como la misma estatua, cuando el agua cayó de nuevo al mar; flotando en el aire la Methura una vez más en modo robot se encontraba contemplando la estatua y la isla de Nueva York.

Methura chorreaba agua por toda su estructura, lentamente se acercó un poco hacia la estatua quedando de cara a la Estatua de la Libertad.

La oscuridad cayó y la luna llena se dejó ver exactamente sobre la antorcha de la Libertad, Methura elevó su vista a la luna y después de nuevo regresó su mirada a los ojos de la dama de hierro.

Hermosa- musitó- "La libertad iluminando el mundo"- Methura paso su mano por la mejilla de la estatua- "La libertad es el derecho de todo ser viviente"

-¡Methura!

El mecha bajó su vista, en la base de la isla, tan abajo que apenas y parecían unos puntillos diminutos se encontraban los humanos con los que ya se había encontrado Methura antes.

"Protegerles o exterminarles"- Methura parecía tan alto como el mismo brazo de la estatua- Samuel James Witwicky ¿serás responsable de tus acciones? ¿has tomado ya tu decisión?

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

15

"Protegerles o exterminarles"- Methura parecía tan alto como el mismo brazo de la estatua- Samuel James Witwicky ¿serás responsable de tus acciones? ¿has tomado ya tu decisión?

Sam no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, si al menos Optimus estuviera ahí.

Vamos Sam- se dijo a si mismo- hazlo de una buena vez.

Methura- dijo el joven Witwicky elevando la voz.

Los militares no dejaban de ver a Sam y a Methura; el mecha también pareció prestar más atención a lo que decía Sam ya que ahora miraba hacia abajo como si fuera lo único que le importara.

Tal vez era por la noche que ya había llegado, tal vez por solo llevar puesta una chaqueta Sam comenzó a sentir más frío, tal vez no era el único porque Selene se abrazaba a si misma en busca de un poco más de calor.

Methura- continuó Sam- para de una vez.

Aun no he empezado, Samuel- contestó Methura.

Su voz volvía a ser como la de la primera noche en la que la escuchó.

Methura no te hemos hecho nada- Sam intentaba que Methura entendiera.

Un escuadrón de cazas me disparo- Methura regresó su atención a la estatua girándose un poco- el especialista en armas designado como Ironhide me disparo, el agente Simmons del ex sector siete quiere experimentar conmigo lo mismo que hizo con Megatron, el teniente coronel James Sinclair planea eliminarme lo mismo que el secretario de defensa de los Estados Unidos, Jhon Keller ¿y tú, Samuel James Witwicky qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿qué es lo que me has hecho? ¿no me hiciste despertar junto con Optimus Prime, líder de los autobots?

¡Optimus se sacrificó para salvarte!- gritó Sam con todas sus fuerzas.

Selene temía que Methura decidiera atacar y matar ahí frente a sus ojos al pobre chico, pero contrario a sus temores Methura solamente giro con tal rapidez que una corriente de aire los golpeó con fuerza.

Optimus Prime tomó su decicisión- dijo Methura bajando un poco.

El mar parecía estar muy inquieto, la brisa marina los golpeaba como intentando decirles algo.

¿Qué decían los ópticos de Methura? Selene no dejaba de verlo a los ópticos, sí, Methura tenía la misma mirada que cuando Optimus cayó ¿qué significaba?

¿Cuándo tomarás la tuya, Sam?- Methura estaba a punto de regresar a la posición que había ocupado minutos antes.

Sam bajó la vista al suelo, no sabía que hacer.

James, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo de una vez- dijo Lennox en un susurro- no me gusta esto, algo está mal.

James, no...- Selene intentó acercarse al teniente- Sam aun tiene un última carta.

¿La tengo?- Sam no entendía a que se refería.

Vamos, Sam- Selene pusó su mano en el hombro de Sam- Methura ha dicho que es el "instrumento" de la Chispa Suprema, Methura no se ve a si mismo como un individuo, se ve como un instrumento, como una herramienta.

Selene, hablamos de un monstruo que puede destruir Nueva York si se lo propone, no estamos hablando de una hermana de la caridad- dijo James- no voy a sacrificar a una ciudad completa sólo porque crees que es bondadoso.

Una vez más la fría razón de James tomaba la palabra.

Gerald lo hubiera hecho- dijo Sam arqueando una ceja- tal vez Selene tiene razón.

Arriba Methura no prestaba atención a todo lo que decían los humanos, parecía concentrarse en formar una especie de esfera entre sus manos, Sam no lograba ver bien que era lo que Methura estaba haciendo, pero al parecer esa cosa brillaba tanto como si fuera una luna en miniatura, y a cada incremento en su brillo el mar más se embravecía.

¡Methura, he tomado una decisión!- gritó Sam para asombro de todos.

Methura se inclinó para verlo mejor pero sin dejar de formar esa esfera brillante.

- ¡Yo decido que tú decidas!

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

El grito de los militares no logró alterar a Sam quien se veía tan decidido como cuando le había dado cara a Megatron.

¿Le estás dando permiso de destruirnos?- preguntó Lennox incrédulo.

No- Sam no dejaba de ver a Methura- le estoy diciendo que puede decidir, además tiene la "libertad" de hacerlo, ¿no?

Bien hecho Sam- Selene parecía ser la única que lo apoyaba- ahora sólo espero no nos hayamos equivocado...

................................................................................................

¿Decidir? ¿Libertad? ¿Sacrificio? Que extrañas palabras, Methura conocía las palabras, pero era como si desconociera el significado, la Chispa Suprema lo había creado para hacer "su voluntad" ¿y la voluntad de Methura? ¿Methura tenía voluntad? Optimus Prime se había sacrificado para salvarlo... No, lo había hecho para algo más, para algo que Methura no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, hasta que por fin hablaba Sam Witwicky, para que Methura entendiera que todos pueden decidir...

La esfera entre sus manos no disminuyó su brillo, pero ahora el incremento se hacía de forma más lenta.

Vamos Methura ¿qué respondes?- preguntó Sam temiendo la respuesta.

La voluntad de la Chispa Suprema...- comenzó Methura.

Y por primera vez desde que Sam lo escuchara, por fin pudo sentir esa nota de indecisión, de "temor" como la había llamado Selene.

No pienses en ella- continuó Sam- si sigues ordenes sin preguntarte si son correctas o incorrectas, entonces solo serás una vil máquina, un zombie, ¿mmmh? ¡Serás como el agente Simmons!

Extraño ejemplo, realmente extraño- dijo Methura.

Aunque Methura estaba tan arriba que Sam se torcía el cuello cada que intentaba verlo a la cara, el joven Witwicky creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro del mecha.

Sam quisó decir algo más, pedirle a Methura que regresará a Optimus, que abandonará la idea de destruir Nueva York y sobretodo que dejara de hacer esa cosa brillante; pero, cuando intentó hablar las palabras no llegaron a él.

Methura dio un gruñido de dolor, Sam y los demás se giraron para ver que había pasado. Por donde atracaba el ferry había al parecer un bote de la guardia costera. Ellos habían disparado una carga de sabots contra el mecha.

...............................................................................

Simmons- siseó Lennox- hombres en posición.

Selene, Sam- ordenó James- los quiero dentro del monumento.

Los dos aludidos intentaron protestar, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo James ya los había encerrado en la base de la estatua.

Selene golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta.

Sam, debes convencer a Methura- dijo la chica girándose- es la única forma.

¿Cómo?- Sam no sabía que hacer.

Mira, casi lo haces entrar en razón- Selene buscaba algo con que hacer palanca para abrir la puerta- si no lo detenemos atacará la ciudad, si Simmons lo atrapa le hará mil cosas peores que lo que le hizo a Bumblebee- por fin encontró una varilla para intentarlo- si James da la orden los sabots lo eliminarán ¡y si no haces algo, nunca sabremos si puede o no traer de regreso a Optimus!

¿El destino de la humanidad de nuevo está en mis manos, cierto?- Sam se quitó la chaqueta, tenía que subir muchos escalones.

¡Corre Sam!- gritó Selene cuando Sam ya había desaparecido en la escalera- espero pueda con los trescientos cincuenta y cuatro escalones...

.........................................................................................................................

Methura se reprendió mentalmente, sólo sentir el impacto y ver el daño en su pierna las imágenes del sector siete experimentando con Megatron y Bumblebee vinieron a él. Sí, habí sido un idiota en pensar que los humanos no merecían castigo, además ¿de que servían las palabras de unos pocos contra las acciones de cientos?

Casi había sido engañado por Sam, Methura no tenía derecho a decidir, él solamente era el instrumento para que la Chispa Suprema hiciera su voluntad.

La esfera brilló con más intensidad entre sus manos.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Methura no pudo evitar que sus ópticos brillaran por la sorpresa, giro la cabeza hacia todas partes como si intentará encontrar a alguien escondido entre las sombras de la noche, nada, no había nadie. "Qué extraño- pensó el mecha- parecía la voz de Prime"

.......................................................................................

Señor- dijo un agente con unos binoculares- el ENB no recibió más que un daño superficial.

Simmons tenía los mismos binoculares pero los había enfocado mal.

En ese caso tendremos que pedirle ayuda al teniene coronel- dijo Simmons.

¿Señor?- el agente pareció no entender.

No importa, ustedes continuen con este teatrito, quiero que distraigan a Lennox y los demás- Simmons tiró los binoculares- quiero que cinco vengan conmigo... Y sobretodo no quiero que pierdan a ese ENB.

..........................................................................................

Sube, Sam, sube, sube Sam, sube- se decía a si mismo en la tonadilla de una canción.

Hizo una pausa para respirar.

Vaya... ufh- Sam se pasó la mano por la frente- debo hacer más ejercicio, ufh...

Unos cien escalones más y llegaría por fin a la corona de la estatua.

.............................................................................................

El capitán William Lennox y sus hombres disparaban contra el bote del sector siete para que éstos dejaran de disparar contra Methura.

Esto es una tontería- dijo el sargento Epps- deberíamos acabar con esto de una buena vez.

James entendió que se dirigían a él, aun no utillizaba el control que el secretario de defensa le había dado para que llamara a los sabots, solamente esperaban su indicación para lanzarse contra Methura.

Vamos James- dijo Lennox- no es una decisión díficil, sacrificar uno para salvar miles, sabes que así debe ser.

¿Y si Sam y Selene tenían razón?- se preguntaba James.

¡Cuidado, granada!- gritaron de pronto.

Los militares apenas y tuvieron tiempo de moverse, el sector siete debía estar desesperado. Lennox y sus hombres quedaron de un lado mientras James quedaba de otro.

Bingo- dijo Simmons por lo bajo saltando un barandal de protección.

Los otros agentes que lo acompañaban se pusieron en posición para rodear a James.

Por primera vez desde que Simmons había salido de su celda estaba feliz parecía tan fácil atrapar a ese ENB.

....................................................................................................................................

Sam llegó al mirador de la corona.

Desde los ventanales podía ver los pies de Methura.

¡Es enorme!- no pudo evitar gritar.

Methura no había visto al humano, y al parecer tampoco prestaba atención al sector siete, de pronto Sam lo entendió; Methura había desplegado un campo de fuerza para que lo dejaran continuar formando su esfera extraña.

Desde aquí no me va a escuchar- se dijo Sam haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

El mirador de la antorcha estaba cerrado para los turistas.

Sam se sonrió mientras se frotaba las manos pensando en lo que haría.

Yo no soy un turista cualquiera- se dijo mientras buscaba con que abrirse paso.

....................................................................................................................................

Lennox y sus hombres estaban ocupados con el bote de la guardia nacional como para prestar atención a lo que pasaba en la isla.

James se giró a tiempo para evitar que uno de los agentes que acompañaban a Simmons lo tomara por sorpresa. Para mala fortuna del agente, el teniente Sinclair lo derribó de la misma manera que hacía tiempo Gerald lo había hecho con los agentes que lo habían atrapado en la mina.

Simmons dejó que sus agentes intentaran hacerse cargo de James, él esperaría el momento en que pudiera actuar o al menos el momento en que sus hombres hubieran cansado al teniente.

....................................................................................................................................

Selene por fin logró abrir la puerta solo para encontrarse que Lennox y compañía estaban ocupados con el bote y que James estaba rodeado por otros cinco agentes.

Vaya- dijo de pronto Simmons reparando en la presencia de la señorita Wallace.

James también giro para ver a Selene.

Ni lo intente Simmons- dijo James- ella no es parte de esto.

Un agente aprovechó el momento para apuntarle con su pistola.

James tuvo que alzar las manos, el arma del agente apuntaba a su cabeza.

Es lo malo de pasar tanto tiempo detrás de un escritorio, teniente- dijo Simmons- olvida que en este trabajo no debe haber distractores.

¿Y usted es un experto haciendo su trabajo, no?- molestó James.

Ahora sé de donde sacaba su hermano esas estúpidas bromitas- dijo Simmons con fastidio- al parecer todos los Sinclair cometen los mismos errores.

...............................................................................................................

¡Methura!- Sam solamente pudo gritar su nombre después de llegar hasta la antorcha.

Methura se giro para verlo, ese humano era desconcertante.

No me engañarás- el mecha regresó su atención a su esfera- se hará la voluntad de la Chispa Suprema.

No... no te estaba engañando- Sam no dejaba de jadear- solamente queremos que decidas, que regreses a Optimus.

Methura no le quitaba la vista de encima.

No- dijo finalmente.

¿Por qué no?- Sam se asomó más.

No lo haré- Methura fingió no verlo.

No me contestaste ¿por qué no?- repitió Sam tan aferrado como él solo podía ser.

Porque si traigo de regreso a Optimus también regresaría a Megatron- Methura continuaba viendo su esfera- el equilibrio debe conservarse.

¡Entonces sí puedes hacerlo!- dijo Sam como si Methura ya lo hubiera hecho.

Methura una vez más se giro para ver a Sam, ese humano solo escuchaba lo que quería escuchar.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ahora sé de donde sacaba su hermano esas estúpidas bromitas- dijo Simmons con fastidio- al parecer todos los Sinclair cometen los mismos errores.

Selene solo tuvo tiempo de gritar, James esperaba que los agentes dispararan contra ella pero finalmente fue Simmons quien disparó contra el teniente coronel.

James cayó de cara al suelo.

Bien teniente- Simmons buscó en las bolsas de James el control para llamar a los sabots- un placer hacer negocios con usted- el agente apretó el botón rojo

.......................................................................................

Vamos, Methura- continuaba Sam- por favor, por favor.

- No lo haré

Sam y Methura continuaban discutiendo.

Vamos, no puedes ser tan malo ¿o sí?- Sam intentaba convencerlo de cualquier forma

Según tú era un monstruo- la esfera de Methura estaba prácticamente terminada- y también me confundiste con Dios.

Sí, pero no eres el demonio ¿verdad?- preguntó Sam con un deje de temor.

Humanos, siempre temen lo que no entienden- Methura parecía sonreir ante el miedo infundado de Sam- ¡Listo!

Sam iba a protestar, Methura se preparaba para lanzar su esfera contra el mar, el joven Witwicky tenía que encontrar la forma de detenerlo, de pronto el golpe del impacto no se hizó esperar, una nueva carga de sabots dio en la espalda de Methura logrando romper su campo de fuerza, el mecha pudo sentir como el energon corría por su espalda.

Sam se sorprendió, el único que podía dar la orden para el ataque de los cazas con sabots era James ¿por qué lo había hecho? Antes de que pudiera decirle a Methura que eso no era culpa suya el mecha ya había lanzado su esfera contra el mar, mientras la brillante esfera era devorada por el mar embravecido los cazas volvían a impactar contra Methura.

..............................................................................................................

Simmons y sus hombres se replegaron para regresar al bote.

Selene llegó junto a James, el teniente coronel se veía muy mal.

Lennox y los demás no tardaron en regresar, el bote del sector siete ya no era problema, había terminado la distracción.

Primero se escucharon los cazas y después el gruñido de Methura, lo siguiente que vieron los que estaban en la base de la isla de la Libertad fue la esfera brillante ser devorada por las aguas.

Esto no me gusta- dijo Lennox.

¡Todos adentro!- gritó de pronto el sargento Epps.

Selene que no había prestado atención a otra cosa más que a James pudo ver como primero lento y después ganando más y más velocidad se levantaba detrás de la isla una enorme ola.

Parece un tsunami- dijo uno de los hombres de Lennox.

Ya escucharon al sargento, ¡Todos adentro!- gritó Lennox.

Entre dos hombres cargaron a James mientras todos los demás corrían a buscar protección a la base de la estatua.

..................................................................................................................................................

¡Methura ¿qué has hecho?!- Sam sintió como el viento lo golpeaba con fuerza.

Lo que debía hacer- contestó el mecha sacando sus gamas- tú decidiste, Optimus decidió, los humanos decidieron y yo también...

¿Y esto es realmente lo que querías?- preguntó Sam.

Antes de que Methura pudiera contestar los cazas ya se habían alejado y un fuerte silbido llenaba el silencio de la noche, Sam se giro para verlo ¡Era la ola gigante más grande que nunca antes hubiera visto! Obviamente Sam solamente estaba comparando con las películas que había visto pero de todas formas era una ola gigante.

Avanzaba lentamente, como si cuidara cada centímetro que recorría, era tan alta que parecía cubriría toda la isla de la Libertad.

¡Va sepultarnos!- gritó Sam tratando de que Methura la detuviera.

Esa es la idea- dijo Methura y en el brillo de sus ópticos podía verse el mismo brillo que tenían los de Megatron.

................................................................................................................................................

Cuando la Guardia Nacional llegó a la ciudad toda la gente ya estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, todos recordaban los atentados terroristas como para haber creído las palabras del secretario de defensa de que solamente era una precaución por un extraño fenómeno meteorológico.

Maggie y Micaela no habían tenido muchos problemas para librarse de los agentes que las custodiaban, cuando vieron llegar a los soldados huyeron en sin importarles las órdenes de Simmons.

¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Micaela entre el mar de gente que corría despavorida.

En ese momento las imágenes de la ola gigante ya se veían en los televisores de una tienda de aparatos eléctricos que tenían cerca.

¡Correr!- dijo Maggie- si esa cosa impacta, nos ahogará a todos.

Sam, ten cuidado- dijo Micaela pensando en su novio mientras seguía a Maggie y las demás personas.

.........................................................................................................................................................

La ola finalmente impacto contra la isla libertad, Sam fue arrojado del mirador de la antorcha por la fuerza del agua ¡Tan alta era la ola!

Methura también fue golpeado por su misma ola y aunque parecía que soportaría el embiste también terminó cediendo a la presión del agua, la ola gigantesca continuó su camino hacia Nueva York, cuando terminó de barrer con la isla libertad no había rastro de Sam ni del mecha.

............................................................................................................................................................

El barco donde estaba Simmons y los demás agentes del sector siete parecía un barquito de papel comparado a la ola gigante y lo mismo que un barquito de papel fue devorado por el agua sin que el agente pudiera evitarlo, cuando el agua se calmó donde había estado el barco ahora había basura y metal flotando como si alguien hubiera tirado el papel metálico de un chocolate.

..........................................................................................................................................................

En una de las calles por las que corrían Maggie terminó trastabillando y torciéndose un tobillo.

Debemos seguir- Micaela intentaba ayudarla a levantarse.

Parecía que tanta gente terminaría pisándolas cuando sucedió. Ambas chicas conocían muy bien el sonido de ese motor, solo verlo se sonrieron.

.......................................................................................................................................................

Sam esperaba ahogarse, esperaba que San Pedro le tendiera la mano solamente abrir los ojos; pero, en lugar de ver las puertas del cielo se sorprendió viéndose a si mismo sobre una especie de mantarraya con tenazas que viajaba por el agua a gran velocidad, como si intentara ganarle a la gran ola gigante detrás de él.

¿Methura?- preguntó Sam agarrado a las placas de la mantarraya.

No, el Demonio- dijo Methura en ese modo alterno.

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Sam abrazándose a la estructura.

Que ya me divertí con el sector siete- Methura avanzaba a gran velocidad esquivando la basura de los barcos que la ola destruía y lanzaba en su avance- que después de esto aprenderán a no meterse conmigo...

¿Eso quiere decir que estás de nuestro lado?- Sam sentía un gran alivio.

No estoy de lado de nadie- Methura una vez más mostraba su frialdad- ya hice lo que la Chispa Suprema deseaba...

¿Exterminarles o protegerles?- Sam repitió por décima vez lo que Methura había dicho desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

No, decidir, elegir- la mantarraya saltó para llegar al límite del puerto- pero para eso necesitaba que Optimus Prime y tú decidieran.

La ola tocaría tierra en cualquier momento.

Methura tomó a Sam con una tenaza para colocarlo sobre su cabeza en modo robot.

El apoyo ya esta en camino- dijo el mecha.

Sam no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al ver como esa ola gigante venía directamente hacia él, ya sentía como lo golpeaba el agua cuando escuchó la llegada del apoyo como lo había llegado Methura.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

17

Bumblebee se transformó sin importarle lo aterradas que parecían las demás personas, el camaro tomó a Maggie y a Micaela una en cada mano y saltando con cuidado sobre los automóviles detenidos para no aplastar a algún humano logró ganar camino hasta llevar a ambas chicas hasta la entrada del Empire State.

Busquen refugio en lo más alto- ordenó el camaro.

¿Y Sam?- preguntó Micaela antes de que Bumblebee se alejará.

¡Voy por él!- gritó el autobot para hacerse escuchar entre el griterío de la multitud.

....................................................................

Sam no podía creerlo.

¡Optimus!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

No se había equivocado el trailer y Ironhide derraparon para transformarse al momento. Optimus se colocó a la derecha de Methura, Ironhide se puso al lado de su amigo.

Sabía que no podías abandonarnos- Sam había olvidado completamente que una mega ola estaba casi frente a su cara.

En otro momento Sam- dijo Optimus de una manera fría.

Sam se pateo mentalmente pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa la ola finalmente les golpeó. El pobre chico tuvo que aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a las placas metal de la cabeza de Methura, era tal la fuerza del agua que los tres mechas casi fueron barridos, Optimus aferró los pies al concreto sobre el que se encontraban, Ironhide tuvo que poner una mano en el suelo para poder tener más apoyo. Hasta el mismo Methura tuvo que recurrir a clavar los gammas para poder guardar el equilibrio.

....................................................................

El agua corría a raudales por todas las calles de la ciudad, los autos eran arrastrados como si fueran cualquier cosa, Bumblebee fue azotado contra uno de los edificios por la calle por la que intentaba avanzar, parecía que el agua finalmente ahogaría -si fuera posible- al joven autobot cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Dando un gran salto logró sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas a una cornisa del edificio a su derecha.

Con un fuerte resoplido Bumblebee logró salir escurriendo de la corriente, con un fuerte jalón logro subirse a la estructura de concreto antes de que esta cediera ante su peso, usando brazos y piernas para poder escalar Bee logró llegar hasta el techo.

Era un espectáculo como nunca antes había visto, las calles habían desaparecido, los edificios parecían pequeñas isletas en todo ese mar. Bumblebee apretó el puño, el juego de Methura debía haber costado muchas vidas inocentes.

El autobot no tenía tiempo de pensar en todo eso, debía moverse rápidamente para buscar a Sam; no quería ni pensar en haber perdido a su pequeño amigo.

Aguanta Sam, aguanta- se decía mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio.

....................................................................................

Ya te divertiste Methura, ahora détenla- ordenó Optimus elevando la voz.

Methura no contestó, solamente soltó el gamma izquierdo para quitar la placa de mantarraya en su espalda para clavarla frente a ellos. La estructura metálica incrementó su tamaño como si se tratara de un escudo.

No puedo detenerla- dijo Methura pasando a Sam a los hombros de Optimus.

¡Sabía que no eras de fiar!- gruño Ironhide completamente mojado apuntando con sus cañones.

Si no fuera por mi- Methura apuntó con su dedo al especialista en armas- tú seguirías velando una estructura vacía.

Si no fuera por ti...- Ironhide se acercó peligrosamente a Methura

¡Basta los dos!- gritó Sam.

Ambos mechas se giraron para verlo.

Mucha gente esta sufriendo por esto- Sam se puso en pie, era gracioso verlo tratando de poner orden siendo que estaba hecho una pena por tanta agua- ¿qué podemos hacer para detenerla?

Un ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

Entre los edificios se divisó una forma amarilla saltando de aquí para allá.

¡Bumblebee!- gritó Sam.

Bumblebee hizó un último esfuerzo para lograr llegar hasta donde estaban los tres mechas.

¡Optimus!- los ópticos de Bumblebee brillaron por el asombro- Methura- siseó cuando vio al mecha.

...................................................................................................

El agua llegó hasta los primeros pisos del Empire State, Maggie y Micaela junto con un gran número de personas se refugiaron en pisos más altos, subiendo cada vez más.

Parecía que entre más subían más se elevaba el agua.

Los niños lloraban y los adultos intentaban conservar la calma; todos oraban para que el edificio soportara el embiste del agua.

¿Crees que esto es el final?- preguntó Micaela cuando ella y Maggie se dejaron caer de cansancio en un entrepiso.

La gente continuaba subiendo presa del pánico.

No- Maggie se giro para ver a Micaela- tenemos a Optimus y Sam, si ya nos salvaron una vez pueden volver a hacerlo ¿no crees?

Micaela asintió con la cabeza.

..................................................................................................

¿Y bien, Methura?- preguntó Ironhide- o quieres que más personas mueran.

Si mi intención hubiera sido eliminarlas- dijo Methura jalando sus gamas del suelo- hubiera lanzado un ataque directo contra la ciudad.

¡Ataque directo!- Hide elevó la voz- ¿entonces qué rayos se supone que es esto?

Dije que basta- rugió Optimus.

Sam se sorprendió de verlo tan molesto.

Ironhide intentó protestar cuando una fuerte explosión se hizo escuchar.

¿Ahora qué falta?- se preguntó en voz alta Sam.

..................................................................................................

Otra explosión más y otra más ¿qué podía significar?

¿Ratchet?- Bumblebee no podía creer lo que veía cuando el médico cayó muy cerca de ellos.

Al igual que los otros cuatro mechas Ratchet evitaba con todas sus fuerzas que el agua se lo llevara junto con todos los demás automóviles, barcos y partes de concreto de los edificios que ya llevaba en su salvaje cauce.

¿Optimus? ¿pero, cómo?- Ratchet tampoco podía creer que Optimus estuviera ahí.

¿Qué fueron esas explosiones?- preguntó Optimus sin prestar atención al desconcierto del médico.

Son para formar un boquete- dijo Ratchet.

¿Un qué?- Sam se paso la mano por el cabello mojado.

Una presa- dijo Ratchet.

Tenemos que hacer que el agua vaya solamente por el camino que Ratchet marcó- ordenó Optimus- Ironhide, El Bronx- Hide asintió- Bumblebee, tú y Sam, Manhattan- Sam saltó al hombro de Bumblebee- Ratchet, Queens- el médico hizo un inclinación de cabeza- Methura, Staten Island

¿Vas a confiar en Methura?- preguntó Ironhide todavía desconfiando del mecha.

Optimus guardo silencio un momento mientras sus ópticos miraban fijamente a Methura.

Methura no bajo la vista en ningún momento mientras duraba la inspección de Optimus.

Yo iré a Brooklyn - fue lo único que dijo el líder autobot después de unos segundos.

Todos muévanse- dijo de pronto Methura- el escudo no soportara mucho tiempo.

No se había equivocado, apenas se habían movido de ahí la presión del agua lanzó el escudo de Methura destruyendo una bodega del puerto. Ahora cada uno de los autobots se movilizaba hacia los condados indicados por Optimus para intentar desviar el cauce del agua, entre más tardaran más civiles terminarían bajo las aguas del mar.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

18

"Ironhide, El Bronx"

El especialista en armas dio un gruñido de fastidio, el agua lo hacía retroceder más de lo que avanzaba; el condado del Bronx se encontraba más al norte de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Primero se le ocurrió subir siguiendo el río Hudson pero el caudal del agua corría de tal forma que era una locura intentarlo; Ironhide no tuvo otro remedio que avanzar por tierra, Bumblebee y Sam se encargarían de Manhattan así que él podía avanzar de edificio en edificio al más puro estilo monstruo de película para llegar en el menor tiempo posible hasta el río Harlem.

¿Y una vez que llegues, qué haras Hide?- se preguntó a si mismo.

Ya pensaría en algo, ojalá Ratchet hubiera ideado una forma de llegar a los boquetes mientras los preparaba.

Según información transmitida por el médico Ironhide tenía que idear algún plan para que el agua del mar dejara de arrasar todo lo que estuviera a su paso incrementando el nivel del río Harlem.

Como si fuera tan fácil- gruño Ironhide una vez más mientras utilizaba la estructura elevada del metro como apoyo.

...........................................................................

La última embestida del agua lo había hecho rodar unas cuantas calles hacia atrás, el especialista en armas se puso en pie de un salto escurriendo agua por toda la estructura, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia; parecía que Methura lo había hecho a propósito solamente para molestarlo.

En un momento dado Ironhide levantó la vista, al parecer su suerte estaba cambiando, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ya podía observarse -teniendo la estatura de un mecha como él, por supuesto- el boquete que Ratchet había hecho. Si tan solo Hide pudiera encontrar alguna forma de hacer que el agua solamente siguiera ese camino.

La idea llegó como una descarga eléctrica a su procesador.

¿Y para qué rayos se supone que tengo los cañones?- se regañó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a disparar.

No se había equivocado, una vez hacer fuego contra una de las estructuras de uno de los garages que tenía cerca el agua comenzó a seguir el cauce que el autobot comenzaba a marcar.

Sí, estaba funcionando y no tenía que preocuparse de quedarse sin parque, solamente ahora tenía que encontrar una estructura de gran tamaño que pudiera servirle como contenedor.

Oh, Ratchet- dijo solamente verla- eres brillante.

Una carga más, solo un poco más y podría almacenar el agua en ese lugar.

...................................................................

A la detonación le siguió el rugir del agua, rápidamente Ironhide fue disparando contra los accesos de esa extraña estructura para no permitir que el flujo del mar escapara.

¡Lo había conseguido! Ironhide dio un suspiro de alivio, por un momento había temido no ser capaz de lograrlo.

Espero que los demás tengan la misma suerte- se dijo, después abrió un canal de comunicación- Optimus, aquí Hide. El cauce del Bronx ha sido controlado. Sí, ¿dónde?- Ironhide se agachó para leer una placa- el lugar se llama Yankee Stadium, sí, sirve muy bien como presa... al menos provisionalmente...

............................................................................

"Bumblebee y Sam, Manhattan"

¿Alguna idea, Bee?- preguntó Sam gritando para que su amigo pudiera escucharlo.

Cuando Optimus dijo "Manhattan" tanto el autobot como el humano pensaron que sería muy fácil; pero solamente ver en que situación se encontraba toda la ciudad se dieron cuenta de que no sería para nada sencillo.

Estoy pensando, estoy pensando- contestó el camaro.

Si intentaban disparar a alguno de los edifcios se enfrentaban al problema de que tal vez hubiera civiles ahí tratando de salvar sus vidas, si por el contrario intentaban disparar a edificios que no fueran habitacionales Sam decía que eran monumentos o símbolos de la ciudad.

Así que la idea de formar una barricada por todo Broadway o destruir el edificio Chrysler al momento fue eliminada de la lista de posibilidades.

Mira, ¡Ahí esta el boquete!- gritó una vez Sam.

Una fortuna que la luna llena continuara en su punto más alto ya que de lo contrario el boquete de Ratchet hubiera sido hasta para los sensibles ópticos de Bumblebee solamente un escombro más arrastrado por el agua que parecía no acabarse.

........................................................................

Bumblebee dejó a Sam en lo alto de un complejo de oficinas para poder moverse con mayor libertad.

Sí, Ratchet había planeado muy bien donde iría el boquete, ahora solamente el autobot tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que el agua se detuviera.

Como si fuera tan fácil- se dijo intentando encontrar algo que pudiera servirle.

Desde donde se encontraba Sam podía ver claramente el predicamento en el que se encontraba su amigo, no importaba hacia donde mirara no había nada que pudiera servirles para formar la barrera necesaria.

¿Y ahora qué haremos?- se preguntó el joven Witwicky pasando su mano por el cabello mojado.

...........................................................................

-¡Bumblebee!

El camaro se giro velozmente, ya creía ver al pobre de Sam siendo arrastrado por la corriente; pero, en lugar de eso lo que sus ótpicos le mostraban eran al chico saltando como loco para llamar su atención.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Bee sin comprender.

- El subtérraneo

Sam seguía gritando e indicando por señas que girara su vista hacia la izquierda. Bumblebee por fin entendió y obedeció al momento. Exacto la entrada de la estación St. Christopher no estaba a más de cinco pasos de él.

En ese momento Bumblebee entendió la idea de Sam.

Cargando su arma comenzó a disparar contra el suelo donde tendría que correr el camino por debajo de la tierra de ese medio de transporte humano. Como si se tratara de un enorme sistema de drenaje el agua comenzó a correr al interior del subterráneo.

Cierto que el agua ya corría por la entrada de todas las estaciones, pero con un poco de ayuda del autobot ahora el cauce tendría más entradas evitando que las calles siguieran inundándose.

Era la única opción que tenían ya que no podrían destruir ningun edificio ya fuera por los civiles o por su valor como construcción.

Bumblebee se acercó de nuevo hacia donde estaba Sam.

Optimus, aquí Bumblebee- comunicó el camaro- sí, nos hemos encargado del problema... bueno, al menos provisionalmente...

............................................................................

"Ratchet, Queens"

Ratchet corría a toda velocidad por la 59, Queens había sufrido demasiados daños. El médico autobot había puesto las cargas cerca del hotel La Quinta Inn.

La idea de Ratchet era que el boquete pudiera destruir el puente que conecta Manhattan con Queens para evitar que el agua continuara subiendo por ese afluente del río.

Solamente llegar el médio observó que no se había equivocado, el puente había sido completamente destruido y ahora el río buscaba otra forma de seguir su cauce, el inconveniente que el autobot no había contemplado fue que ahora el agua corría por el boulevard Astoria entre otras calles con riesgo de inundar el aeropuerto.

¿Habría la Guardia Nacional desalojado el aeropuerto? Ratchet esperaba que sí.

Ahora entre salto y salto el médico intentaba idear una estrategia que le permitiera detener el avance del agua hacia el interior de ese condado.

......................................................................

Despúes de pelear por mantenerse a flote entre los escombros que el agua continuaba arrastrando Ratchet por fin llegó a Grand Central en el aeropuerto.

En efecto los soldados habían evacuado a todos los civiles y no había que temer el perder más vidas humanas en ese lugar. Ahora Ratchet tenía que encontrar la forma de proteger a las personas que aun se encontraran atrapas entre las calles de Queens.

Necesito algo para detener el agua- se dijo en voz alta mientras planeaba una estrategia.

Parecía como si el agua siguiera toda la avenida Grand Central.

Eso es- se dijo a si mismo mientras destrozando una ya derruida entrada se metía al interior del aeropuerto.

......................................................................

El sonido del metal al ser arrastrado se perdía entre el rugir del agua. Ratchet salió por una lateral de los hangares del aeropuerto con lo que parecían ser las alas de un avión comercial.

Haciendo uso de sus mancuernas el médico no había tenido problema para poder encontrar esa barrera provisional. Con gran esfuerzo Ratchet logró clavarlas impidiendo el paso del agua en un tramo de la avenida Gran Central para tener tiempo de derrumbar algunas edificaciones cercanas que pudieran servirle de barrera.

Era una tarea titánica pero debía terminarla antes de que las alas de los aviones sucumbieran ante el embiste del agua.

.....................................................................

Optimus, Ratchet reportando- decía el médico exhausto pero satisfecho- hemos ganado un poco de tiempo para Queens, procedo a buscar víctimas humanas, Ratchet fuera...

.......................................................................

El Bronx, Manhattan y Queens podían soportar un poco más en lo que Optimus y Methura terminaban su parte. Ahora todo dependía de que ellos dos lograran poner fin a esa noche de pesadilla...

........................................................................

"Methura, Staten Island"

Methura saltaba de edificio en edificio abriéndose camino con sus gamas, el energon de su espalda había dejado de correr y el dolor había desaparecido, el mecha tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse que pensar en sus heridas...

.........................................................................

"Optimus, Brooklyn"

Optimus observaba la devastación a su alrededor, era momento de hacer su parte y evitar que las acciones de Methura continuaran costando más vidas humanas...

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

19

"Methura, Staten Island"

Utilizando los gamas una vez más Methura logró sujetarse a la estructura de un edificio para tomar impulso y salvar la corriente de agua que corría bajo sus pies.

Después de retirar sus gamas el edificio terminó destruyéndose, Methura observaba el condado que le correspondía salvar desde el Puente Bayonne.

El problema con Staten Island era que al ser el condado más al sur, todo lo que se arrastraba por el río Hudson iba directamente hacia él ¿Cómo detener el avance del agua?

Methura se sonrió, la respuesta a sus problemas venía hacia a él como si el mismo río se lo ofreciera como presente.

..................................................

Methura solamente tuvo que ganar altura en el arco metálico del puente.

Sí, de los cinco condados de Nueva York no pudo tocarle uno mejor. Staten Island contaba con puertos industriales.

La estructura metálica del arco del puente protestó ante el peso de Methura, el mecha no lo escuchó, Methura había apagado de momento los ópticos.

La luna iluminaba su estructura mientras el embiste del agua parecía rugir, parecía que el mar protestaba, que le gritaba a Methura; todo lo contrario al murmullo del mar del norte.

Methura entendía los reclamos del mar, entendía cada queja y cada protesta. En ese momento el mecha encendió de nuevo los ópticos y con un rápido movimiento de su mano las olas parecieron controlar su furia y escuchar las órdenes de la amalgama.

.........................................

El sonido se escuchó muy lejos, después comenzó a escucharse cada vez más cerca, como si algo avanzara velozmente.

Con un sonido atronador apareció a unos metros del puente.

Methura utilizaba los barcos cargueros que el Hudson llevaba en su cauce lo mismo que los barcos que se habían ido a pique con el primer embiste de su ola gigante, hasta los ferries de Staten Island estaban siendo utilizados por la amalgama.

Methura solamente debía mover su mano hacia donde quería que el barco se dirigiera y las olas lo transportaran dócilmente respondiendo al deseo del mecha.

Aprovechando toda esa basura marina Methura elaboraba una presa.

Ni siquiera había tenido la intención de buscar el boquete que Ratchet había indicado ¿para qué adentrarse al interior del condado siendo que podía detener las aguas desde el puerto? Los autobots complicaban demasiado las cosas.

..........................................

Cierto, ni siquiera Methura que había invocado la ola gigante podía detener su embiste contra los cinco condados, pero ahora que solamente tenía que mover los barcos que habían quedado ahí al momento de su ataque no representaban ningún problema para la amalgama de la Chispa Suprema.

Era mucho más sencillo que ordenarle a las olas el destrozar las rocas marinas.

Lentamente los barcos entre la protesta del metal se fueron acomodando formando la presa que Methura buscaba. Primero un barco carguero, después un ferry, los contenedores industriales de otro, toda la basura terrestre se iba apilando para formar esa muralla que pudiera protegerles al menos hasta que el agua realmente se calmara.

¿Y podrá calmarse? Se preguntó de pronto Methura. Solamente el mismo mar conocía la respuesta.

.............................................

Listo, Methura saltó del puente a la barrera que había contruido. No se había equivocado, era firme y resistente, soportaría el embiste del agua.

El rugir del mar había cambiado, los audios de Methura podían notarlo, las notas de las olas parecían decirle algo, algo que él ya esperaba escuchar...

Así sea- musitó la amalgama.

Al momento Methura saltó del puente transformándose antes de caer al mar, una vez más la amalgama estaba en movimiento.

........................................

"Optimus, Brooklyn"

Optimus había llegado al extremo del puente de Brooklyn que conecta con Manhattan, la estructura parecía no soportaría por mucho tiempo, las aguas embravecidas amenazaban con destruir la base de la torre del puente.

La luna llena brillaba de forma fantasmagórica sobre las cambiantes olas.

La intención del líder autobot era la de utilizar el puente para cruzar a Brooklyn, pero la inclemencia del agua parecía intentar impedir su avance.

El cableado estaba tan tenso que daba la impresión de que se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

El mar golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, embestia con tal furia la estructura de Optimus que éste usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantener el equilibrio.

Por todo el puente podían verse automóviles que danzaban en ese salvaje vaivén, los únicos que habían soportado el embiste. Optimus no pudo evitar pensar en todos aquellos que habrían perecido cuando las olas les devoraron.

Basta, no podía pensar en eso, debía pensar en los que aun estaban con vida y suplicaban auxilio.

......................................................

Sobre el clamor del mar, Optimus logró escucharlo... Un barco carguero era arrastrado contra el puente.

El líder autobot saltó al puente, el carguero avanzaba cada vez más rápido era de tal tamaño que ni siquiera Optimus lograría detenerlo; la única oportunidad que tenía el trailer de salvar la distancia y salvar la estructura era cruzar lo más rápido que pudiera el puente.

No era tarea fácil, el puente se sacudía con todas sus fuerzas, los automóviles eran un estorbo.

........................................

El autobot intentaba cruzar lo más rápido que podía pero parecía imposible era como si esa noche el mar estuviera en contra a las intenciones de Optimus, en un momento dado cuando intentó pasar entre esos autos que le estorbaban su pie resbalo con el techo de un compacto cayendo de cara a la superficie mojada.

El carguero continuaba su avance, cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.

Optimus intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo pero le fue imposible, al parecer la estructura de su pierna estaba atrapada, los cables comenzaron a protestar por el peso del autobot, sería cuestión de minutos antes de que se soltaran golpeando y destruyendo todo a su paso. El líder autobot peleaba más y más por liberarse, prácticamente ya tenía el carguero frente a su cara.

No, no podía fallar, no podía fallar...

...........................................

El golpe del carguero contra el puente era lo único que faltaba para que finalmente la estructura terminara sucumbiendo al embiste del mar. Optimus espero el impacto pero este nunca llegó.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica.

El carguero se había detenido a milimetros de tocar la protección del puente, era como si alguien lo estuviera deteniendo ¿pero quién?

Methura...

La amalgama de la Chispa Suprema estaba detrás de Optimus, el líder autobot no había escuchado al mecha llegar por el rugir de las aguas.

El carguero se había detenido sin impactar el puente gracias a la acción de la amalgama, una vez más Methura solamente había tenido que dar una orden al mar para que éste frenara el barco.

Sin bajar su mano derecha Methura se acercó a Optimus para liberar su pierna con uno de sus gamas, Optimus iba a agradecer cuando escuchó como el puente continuaba su protesta.

¡El puente de Brooklyn estaba a punto de caer!

Cruza lo más rápido que puedas, lord Optimus Prime- dijo Methura sin girar a ver al líder autobot, toda su atención estaba puesta en el carguero.

¿Y tú?- preguntó Optimus

Methura no había cambiado de posición.

Tú y Sam Witwicky han respondido por sus acciones- contestó Methura, los cables no lo soportarían más- yo debo hacer lo mismo...

Optimus entendió a que se refería Methura, no era momento de detenerse, él debía seguir y la amalgama debía hacer la voluntad de la Chispa Suprema ¿era esa su voluntad? Optimus no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse al respecto, con un crujir sorprendente los cables se separaron de la base, el puente comenzó a colapsar, el trailer tuvo que esquivar tanto la basura en la base del puente como los cables que continuaban soltándose a todo lo largo de la estructura de concreto y metal.

La orilla del puente, el lado del condado de Brooklyn ya no estaba tan lejos, de un salto Optimus logró librar la distancia solo tocar tierra firme escuchó el estruendo, el puente finalmente había caído.

....................................................

Los cables golpeaban la estructura lo mismo que látigos, ahora Methura tenía por toda su estructura las marcas de las heridas producidas por las cuerdas metálicas, una vez más escuchó el clamor del mar, no el rugir de las olas sino esa nota distinta que tan levemente murmuraba el mar del norte. Methura bajó su mano y en el momento de hacerlo el carguero finalmente impacto el puente directamente donde estaba de pie, la base de concreto no lo soportó más y con un estruendo espantoso finalmente uno de los símbolos más importantes de Nueva York fue devorado por el mar.

...................................................

Optimus no tardo demasiado en encontrar el boquete que Ratchet dejara indicado, apenas se encontraba buscando con que formar alguna presa que le permitiera encaminar o contener el agua cuando se dio cuenta... el nivel del agua estaba disminuyendo, Optimus Prime no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia el cielo, el brillo de la luna había disminuido, para cualquiera solo habría sido algún efecto de sombras provocado por las nubes que en ese momento comenzaban a cubrirla.

No, no podía ser lo único.

El líder autobot terminó de marcar un camino provisional para el agua por si acaso fuera necesario, cuando estuvo complácido con el resultado regresó a lo que había sido el puente de Brooklyn.

Los escombros sobresalían en las aguas del mar, la luna se había ocultado definitivamente entre las nubes como si no deseara ver lo que había pasado debajo suyo, por más que Optimus buscó la firma de Methura no la encontró por ninguna parte.

Se ha ido- musitó Optimus.

Optimus Prime tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a la amalgama de la Chispa Suprema ¿si él había regresado, también lo haría Megatron? ¿Por qué permitió que todo esto pasara? ¿Realmente había sido voluntad del Cubo?

Ahora parecía como si todas esas preguntas fueran a quedarse sin respuesta.

No- se dijo a si mismo- un ciclo volveremos a encontrarnos con Methura, estoy seguro, me lo dice mi chispa...

El mar parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

20

- Antes de comenzar, les pido un minuto de silencio por las víctimas recientes del desastre natural en Nueva York...

Todos los presentes en la conferencia de prensa del Secretario Keller inclinaron la cabeza en señal de apoyo a las pérdidas del pueblo americano.

Gracias- continuó el secretario después de un breve instante- a continuación responderemos a sus preguntas... Sí, usted, la señorita de CNN

Una mujer pelirroja se pusó de pie.

CNN noticias- comenzó- señor secretario ¿a cuánto asciende el número de víctimas?

Lamentablemente se nos ha informado que el número de víctimas humanas- contestó el secretario de Defensa- asciende a 973

Otro grupo de reporteros levantaban la mano con insistencia.

Sí- el secretario pidió silencio- BBC

BBC ¿Se ha declarado Nueva York zona de desastre?- preguntó el reportero.

Por el momento sí- el secretario tomó un poco de agua- el presidente ha ordenado que la Guardia Nacional continue con las labores de rescate y auxilio para los civiles.

El reportero se sentó.

Señor Secretario- ahora era una reportera de Newsweek- ¿es cierto que fue un atentado terrorista?

Señorita- el Secretario Keller negó con la cabeza- se trato de un fenómeno meteorológico, no de un atentado terrorista, Inteligencia no ha reportado nada al respecto y ningún grupo terrorista se ha adjudicado lo sucedido en Nueva York.

Secretario Keller, Secretario Keller- un reportero más insistía se le diera la palabra.

Sí, The Sun- dijo el secretario esperando la siguiente pregunta.

¿Quién Methura Prime? ¿Fue él el responsable?- preguntó el reportero.

Extrañamente esa pregunta hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

Señores, todos recordamos el incidente en Washington y que alguien se hizo llamar "Methura Prime"- el secretario estaba serio pero tranquilo- Nuestros especialistas han descubierto que el tal "Methura" no existe y no tiene relación con Washington o Nueva York, fue un truco de un grupo de hackers universitarios que serán seriamente sancionados por semejante burla al pueblo americano.

Los reporteros parecieron no muy convencidos pero prefirieron ya no insistir en el tema.

¿Alguna otra pregunta?- invitó el secretario.

.....................................................................

¿Ya estás con el televisor?- preguntó Selene desde la puerta.

La señorita Wallace no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, apenas James había abandonado cuidado intensivo y ya estaba con el televisor encendido.

El teniente coronel aun seguía recostado en la cama del hospital.

Selene se acercó para apagar el televisor.

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la chica mirandolo con sus ojos grises.

James solamente sonrió levemente.

Selene sabía que un "me siento muy bien" era una mentira, los médicos le habían dicho que James había tenido suerte, el disparo de Simmons había fracturado una de sus costillas y los fragmentos óseos se habían incrustado en el parénquima pulmonar, los médicos dijeron que James había llegado en condición críticamente inestable. Ella ni siquiera entendía que le decía el doctor que había atentido en el quirófano a James, fue hasta que el doctor le explicó la gravedad del trauma toráxico que presentaba el teniente que ella se soltó a llorar, si hubieran tardado un minuto más lo hubiera perdido.

Selese se había sentado en la orilla de la cama sumida en sus pensamientos cuando James pasó su mano por la de Selene.

Ella se giró sin poder evitar ocultar que sus ojos grises continuaran teniendo miedo...

Quita esa cara- dijo James en un susurro

James... creí que te perdía- dijo Selene acariciando la mano del teniente coronel.

He tenido peores- dijo él intentando sonreir.

Me lo dijo Lennox- Selene paso su mano por el cabello de James- Libano, te lanzaste de cabeza al peligro por salvar a Gerald.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación.

James, el primer ministro desea que regresé a casa- dijo Selene.

Adelante- contestó él- si debes hacerlo...

Selene se mordió el labio, esperaba que James dijera otra cosa.

Si debes hacerlo- continuó él- no hay más remedio, te alcanzaré cuando pueda salir de aquí.

¿Disculpa?- Selene no podía creerlo.

Presentaré mi renuncia- dijo él comodándose en la almohada- si debes ir a Londres voy contigo.

Oh James- Selene no pudo darle un beso en la frente.

...............................................

William Lennox y sus hombres habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares. Sam y Micaela no perdieron el tiempo para regresar con sus familias. Los autobots regresaron a la bodega que ocupaban provisionalmente como cuartel general.

Optimus- preguntó de pronto Bumblebee una tarde.

El líder autobot se giro hacia él.

¿Crees que Methura haya muerto?- preguntó el camaro.

Optimus no contestó, pero por el brillo en sus ópticos se podía leer claramente la respuesta.

...............................................

¿Y qué pasó con el sector siete?

...............................................

Cuando la guardia Nacional buscó los restos de Simmons y sus hombres en lo poco que quedó del barco en Nueva York no encontraron nada, faltaba el agente, su equipo y un bote salvavidas.

En algún lugar del oceáno...

¿Señor?- preguntó un agente con el traje roto- ¿no es mejor buscar la costa?

¿Y qué me encierren?- Simmons estaba hecho una pena- No, ¡Muevan esos brazos hombres, debemos llegar a Cuba!

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Al momento los otros tres agentes lanzaron por la borda a Simmons solamente con un chaleco salvavidas.

¡Nade usted hasta Cuba, señor!- gritaron los agentes desde el bote que cada vez se hacia más y más pequeño.

.................................................

- El mar del Norte... tan frío, tan silencioso, tan perfecto...

La nieve caía formando una delicada capa blanca sobre las rocas, el agua fría del mar continuaba azotando la orilla de esa playa congelada.

Una extraña figura de metal completamente abollada y con daños de consideración continuaba sintiendo el delicado embiste de cada ola, a cada empujón la estructura era elevada un poco más hacia el interior de esa playa gélida.

Methura se movía lo menos posible, estaba seriamente dañado como para intentar movimientos rápidos su mano derecha estaba completamente destruida, la izquierda apenas y podía moverla, la amalgam encendió muy lentamente los ópticos.

A su alrededor todo era blanco, frío, tranquilo, Methura se sonrió, ese lugar era perfecto, si el mar lo había llevado hasta ahí era porque ese era su lugar. Sólo debía esperar a que sus sistemas se reajustaran, a que todo volviera a estar funcional y podría echar un vistazo, en este momento lo único que deseaba era descansar... ya había provocado mucho daño, ya había intentado corregirlo, no era el momento de regresar... no era el momento de contestar a todas las preguntas de los autobots o de los humanos, no, cuando el momento lelgara él regresarí pero hasta ese momento... era mejor descansar.

La capa de nieve fue cubriendo cada placa metálica que conformaba su estructura...

Esa noche un montículo de nieve descansaba cerca del mar del norte.

........................................................

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? El mar no cuenta el tiempo como los hombres, la luna juega con las mareas, el sol besa las olas con sus rayos, el hielo se mantiene sólido ante el cambio del tiempo...

- Deprisa idiota, lo quiero fuera antes de que termine este ciclo terrestre.

Alguien perturbaba el descanso eterno del hielo, alguien perforaba con insistencia la gélida roca para liberar a quien descansaba en esa blanca cripta.

Deja de gritar Starscream- dijo un mecha de menor tamaño.

Es mejor que te apresures, no quiero que Megatron ponga sus garras en él antes de que yo pueda darle un buen uso- dijo el decepticon con ese brillo maligno en los ópticos.

Listo- dijo el mecha más pequeño enseñando frente a él un bloque de hielo.

Starscream se acercó más, en efecto, en el interior del hielo se veía claramente la amalgama de la Chispa Suprema completamente reparada.

Bien- dijo el decepticon pasando su garra por el hielo- ya jugaste a ser angel exterminador de humanos... a ser un vil autobot... es hora de que sepas que es ser un decepticon...

Starscream marcó con las garras el hielo.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo escuchara una vez más el nombre de Methura Prime...

Fin


End file.
